My Heart
by Alice001
Summary: A collection of IchiRuki one-shots. Please R&R “...I could feel the heat emitting off of him and unconscionably, I moved in closer. And as I looked at him, and eyed the bags and felt the warmth of the white wool jacket I felt something flutter in me..."
1. This or That?

Welcome to my one-shot collection. The reason I'm doing this is because I have so may ideas for one-shots and I don't want to post them separately. There's not really a theme, but they will all be IchiRuki. I hope you like them!

Please don't forget to review!

* * *

**Ichi**

_This or that?_

* * *

I sat at my desk trying hard to concentrate on the math problem in front of me. I tapped the end of the pencil on the desk because the answer didn't seem to come right away. I scribbled something down, but as I checked over it, I realized that it made no damn sense. I threw the pencil down and leaned back in my chair in frustration. I began to wonderwhere Rukia was. She hadn't come to bother me yet. I turned around as I heard the door open and Rukia walked in with long strides.

Stupid midget can't even knock.

She walked up to my bed and sat down. She threw her shoes off and began to stretch her toes as if they were cramped. I scrunched up my face as she laid down onto my bed. I watched as her toes wiggled back and forth as Rukia stared up at the ceiling lost in thought. When I realized I was staring at her I turned back to my homework with a slightly red face.

"Ichigo?" She asked and I didn't make any movement to show that I had acknowledged her, but she kept on talking anyway. "Will you play a game with me?"

"No." I retorted. My face lit up as I figured out the answer to the problem. "I'm doing homework right now. Go ask Yuzu," I said as I worked on the next problem. I didn't even realize Rukia got up until she swung her shoe at the back of my head.

"Ow! Dammit Rukia! What the hell was that for?" I asked angrily as I rubbed the back of my head.

"You're playing." She said her voice rang with finality.

"Fine." I grumbled. Rukia beamed and sat back down on my bed with her legs swinging off of the edge.

"I'm going to give you two options and you pick the one that you like better." She explained and I nodded. I really didn't want to play, but the fear of Rukia hitting me again made me play her stupid idiotic game.

"Chocolate or ice cream?" She asked. The hell? What kind of freakin' question is that?

"Chocolate." I answered as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Orange or green?"

"Orange."

"Figures you'd like that one carrot top." She said and my ears turned red with anger.

"Then why the hell did you ask?" I yelled and she shrugged. I turned away from her and resumed my homework.

"Idiot! What are you doing? The game isn't over yet!" She yelled and I ignored her. I heard her pick up her shoe and walk over to me.

"If you freakin' hit me with that shoe, I swear I won't talk to you for two weeks." I threatened and I heard her drop the shoe back onto the floor. She muttered something under the breath, but I couldn't understand what she was saying.

"By the way, where were you?" I asked and I looked over at my shoulder. Rukia stood there with her arms over her chest and her eyes glaring daggers at me. I tore my eyes away from hers and looked back to my homework.

"Were you worried about me Kurosaki-kun?" She asked using her fake school girl voice.

"Hell no. Dad was." I lied and she laughed a little.

"I told your father where I was going before I left." She said and she looked at me with victory written all over her face. I didn't say anything and Rukia laughed once more before she answered my question. She knew that I was lying. She always knows.

"I was at Inoue's." Rukia said and sat down on the wooden floor.

She looked at me for second and then she looked away. Rukia's gaze was fixed on her closet and she looked lost in thought for the second time that day. I stared at her for a minute, thinking of something to say, but nothing came to mind, so I went back to my homework. Five minutes later, Rukia spoke, but she spoke so softly that I couldn't hear her.

"What did you say?" I asked without turning around.

"Inoue or me?" She asked her voice still soft and hesitant. I turned around sharply and looked at her. She looked back and I saw something in her eyes that I had never seen before. Fear.

"R-rukia...I-I..." I stammered. I didn't know the answer. What did she want to hear? I didn't know.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I never got to answer that question because a Hollow showed up right then. When we got back, we didn't even talk about it. She went downstairs and I didn't see her until the next day. We haven't talked to each about that since. I think she thinks that I have forgotten about it, but sometimes it's the only thing I think about.

* * *

Now I watch Inoue heal Rukia. As much I freakin' hate to admit it, I'm scared. I am afraid of loosing this midget. I can tell that Inoue is looking at me concerned. I don't want to talk to her, hell I don't want to talk to anyone right now. I just want someone to say that Rukia's going to be okay. My mind is wandering back to her question and I can hear her voice in my head.

_"Inoue or me?" _

Would I save Inoue if she got kidnapped? The answer comes to me right away. Of course. If she died, I would hunt that bastard down and kill him. But if she did die, would I move on? Could I get through my life without any pain or guilt? I would be guilty, but I think I could get through my life. Rukia tells me that I always blame myself for things that aren't even my fault. That midget is probably right.

I've already saved Rukia. I can't think of her as dead, it's too painful. She's the one that stopped the rain. She helped me through everything. She made my pain and guilt vanish. If anything did happen to her, I would kill that bastard, then when he went to Soul Society, I'd make sure he died again. I couldn't move on. No, I don't think I could. I would die without her. I need Rukia. I really need her.

Suddenly, the answer to her question comes to me.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue softly calls and I look over at her. She points to Rukia who is still unconscious. She has a couple of busies that are still evident on her body. "I'm so sorry Kurosaki-kun, but it's the best I can do." I gently put a hand on Inoue's shoulder.

"Thank you Inoue. Thank you for saving her." I reply softly and then I scoop Rukia up into my arms. I cradle her against my chest and I begin to flash step away until I reach my house. I jump through my bedroom window and put Rukia on the bed. I sit next to her and move a few stray strands of hair away from her face.

"Rukia, you idiot." I say slowly. "I almost lost you _again_. You wanna know what kind of hell I could've been through if you left me?" I ask her and she doesn't say anything. I feel kind of stupid talking to an unconscious person, but I know that I would never be able to say any of this if she was awake. "Please Rukia. Please don't leave me, not now, not _ever_. You stupid midget, I need _you_." I whisper.

"I know the answer to your question now Rukia. I would pick you over Inoue any day."

* * *

Aw, isn't Ichigo sweet? I know he was OOC, I wanted him that way because that seems to be the only way he can really let his feelings out. I personally don't like the end. It's sort of weird, but I can't think of any other way to end it.

Please don't forget to review!


	2. Best Friend

**Disclaimer for the first two chapters: I don't own anything. **

I got lots of reviews, so I would just like to say thank you very very much to who ever did review. Because of you guys, I'm going to update today, I just had to! I hope you like this one and please review!

* * *

**Ni**

_Best Friend _

* * *

I sat on the living room sofa with my sketchbook in hand. I saw Ichigo at the table eating so I decided to try and draw him eating his oranges. He was the only person here and he seemed pretty easy to draw. I picked up my pencil and began to draw his bulbous head. As I drew his head, I saw it looked more oval than round, so I erased it. _Wouldn't he look better if he had a bunny head?_ I wondered. Plus, it was much easier to draw a bunny for his head than drawing that huge circle thing that sat on his neck. I drew his body first, being careful to make him seem tall and lanky. As I drew the chair around him, I admired my work_. I'm doing really good!_ I mused.

I carefully drew a bunny head over his body, making sure I gave it extra long cute ears. They dangled over his face and went down to his shoulders. I gave Ichigo's bunny head a couple more whiskers than a normal bunny because it looked like Ichigo needed to...wait...what do they call it? ...oh yeah shave. Yes, it seemed like Ichigo needed to shave. The mental picture of Ichigo with a beard and mustache made me giggle. Ichigo, who was now washing his dishes looked over at me and frowned.

"The hell are you laughing at midget?" He asked and I shook my head and continued drawing bunny Ichigo. I erased his arms and drew in stubby bunny arms instead. _Ha, this is fun!_ I thought to my self. When I was done I wrote the words 'Bunny Ichigo' on the side. I was too engrossed in admiring my work that I didn't notice Ichigo was behind me until he began yelling.

"What the hell is that?" He asked and I looked down at my drawing and then back to him, then back to drawing. The bunny was smiling and as I looked back at Ichigo I realized that the bunny needed a frown. I erased the smiling mouth and replaced it with a scowl.

"You're right," I agreed, "is that better?" I put my sketchbook up to his face.

"Not the mouth you freakin' idiot, the whole thing! What the hell possessed you to draw me with a rabbit head and rabbit arms? Are you stupid?!" He yelled at me and I shook my head.

"I'm not stupid." I said calmly. "You're real head is just too ugly for me to draw."

"My head is not ugly!" He replied angrily and then he grabbed the sketchbook. I jumped off of the couch and tried to get it back, but Ichigo put it above his head.

"Ichigo, you idiot, give it back!" I said and he shook his head.

"Sit, I'll show you how you draw." Ichigo said and I complied.

I sat on the couch again with my legs crossed. He sat on the other side with the sketchbook in his lap. He flipped to a clean page and picked the pencil up. He glanced up at me, taking the features of my face in before his gaze went back to the page. He began to draw. I could see his hand moving swiftly, but expertly. He would look at me every few seconds before his hand would begin to dart over the page again.

I sat like a statue for half an hour. I longed to see what he was drawing. I wanted to know if he was making fun of me like I did to him. Ichigo's eyes looked at me again, but instead of my face, he stared at my legs. His eyes traveled up and down them over and over again. I doubted whether he was really drawing anymore. I stared blushing so I looked away.

"Hey! Stupid midget, stop moving." Ichigo yelled while his eyes were still on my legs.

I turned my head back in the position it was before. His eyes finally went back to the sketchbook and I could tell that his cheeks were also stained pink. After ten minutes, he was finally done. He threw the sketchbook in my lap and got up off of the couch. He ran upstairs after muttering something about taking a shower.

I picked the sketchbook up. On the page was me, drawn exactly like I was sitting. You couldn't see any easer marks or bunnies. I flipped back to my Bunny Ichigo drawing and I suddenly felt ashamed. Ichigo was right, my drawing do suck. Then on top of that, he hadn't made fun of me in his drawing. I thought I actually looked pretty. I turned back to Ichigo's drawing and read the words he had written next to the drawing.

'My best friend'

My eyes began to water. Was I really his best friend? Does he really care about me that much? I tore out the Bunny Ichigo drawing and crumpled it into a ball. I threw it onto the ground and went up stairs with my sketchbook in hand. I went into Ichigo's room and rummaged through his drawers for a picture. As I looked in his desk drawer, I found a picture of him and me at the park when we all went on a picnic.

In it, we were sitting next to each other. Ichigo's dad insisted that Ichigo put his arm around me. I smiled as I remembered the warmth of his arm around me. There wasn't much of a scowl, it was more of a smile. I had never seen Ichigo smile like that. He was looking at me out of the corner of his eye, but he was still looking at the camera. I decided that this was the perfect picture to draw.

* * *

I spent all night trying to draw that picture. I couldn't get his arm that was around me right, but I still thought it looked pretty good. I tore the page out on put it on his bed. Ichigo was downstairs eating breakfast. I went back into my closet and closed the door. I waited for Ichigo to come upstairs. When I heard the door open, I opened my door a crack and I peaked out of it.

Ichigo walked over to his bed and picked the drawing up. I watched as he ran his hand over the page. His palm rested on my face. I saw him read the words I had wrote. He froze for a second before he relaxed. He looked around the room for me, I'm guess because he wanted to to talk to me. Ichigo walked over to the closet door and opened it was all the force he could manage.

"You drew this?" He asked and I nodded. I slid out of the closet and looked up at him smiling.

"Do you like it? I spend all night drawing it." I said and Ichigo nodded.

"I love it Rukia." He said and I nodded.

"That's good, 'cause if you didn't. I would've kicked your butt." I said and Ichigo clutched the picture a little tighter.

I still hadn't gotten the response I wanted and fear was quickly creeping up on me. I began to regret writing what I did. I told him I loved him and I said that his head wasn't _that _ugly. What if he told me he didn't love me that way? What would I do then? I began to panic more and more with each and every step he took. I started staring at the floorboards in apprehension. Ichigo walked over to the door, but then he stopped in the door way and turned to me. He glanced at the drawing before he spoke.

"Oh and Rukia?" He asked and I looked at him. I think I might have been shaking.

"Yeah?" I asked and I swear I heard my voice crack.

"I love you too." He said and I smiled.

Who ever said best friends can't be more than that?

* * *

I don't like this one. The end for me was a little sappy, but I don't think I could've ended it any better than I did. Plus, I'm a fan of sappy stories.

**Anyway I hope that you liked it**

**Please review!**


	3. Useless

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

This one takes place before the Soul Society Arc.

Thank you to all my reviewers! I hope you guys like this one!

* * *

**San**

_Useless_

* * *

"Ichigo!" I yell as I walk into his bedroom. He's sitting on his bed listening to music and reading a book. He doesn't even look up when I call his name. "Ichigo!" I say again, but a little more loudly this time. Ichigo looks up and pulls his electric blue ear buds out of his ear. He folds the corner of the page, so he can find his place later, and then he sets the book down on the bed next to him.

"What?" He asks slightly annoyed that I interrupted him.

"We have an order." I say and Ichigo jumps up immediately. He holds his arms out to the side as I pull my glove on. I run towards him and hit him hard in the chest. His body flops to the floor like an old ragged doll. Ichigo's shinigami form comes out. He has one hand on his Zanpakutou and the other one is resting at his side.

We jump out of the window and begin to break out running. Ichigo is much faster than me and I'm struggling to keep pace. As he looks back at me, he smirks and keeps on going. Ichigo begins to run a little faster and I can feel my face turning red in anger. I'll kill him when we get back.

"Where is it?" He asks as we round a corner.

"At the park." I reply and I begin to start breathing hard. Ichigo notices and slows to a jog.

"Can't keep up midget?" He asks with a smirk.

"Yes I can," I lie as I take in a huge gulp of air. I bet he knows that I was lying.

We make it to the park and the Hollow is already there. There are no souls around and I'm thankful for that. The Hollow walks over to the swing set and knocks it down. As Ichigo walks closer, the Hollow turns around and eyes Ichigo.

The Hollow is ten times Ichigo's size. His mask looks like it has horn on it and it's a nasty mud brown color. It walks on all fours, but as it sees Ichigo, it gets up on its hind legs. It's bright blood red eyes peak out through its mask.

"Eh? A shinigami? What a treat!" It roars and Ichigo pulls his Zanpakutou out of its sheath. Ichigo charges forward and I find a bench and sit down. The Hollow starts coming forward and as Ichigo strikes, the Hollow dodges.

"Is that all ya got? You're pretty damn slow." Ichigo taunts with his trademark scowl placed on his lips. They're standing in front of each other and I can see both of them because they're sides are facing me. In the distance, I can many large oak trees hovering over them, watching the fight for themselves. As Ichigo runs with his Zanpakutou in front of him, my mind begins to wander to other places.

They say that when to stay in a Gigai for too long, human emotions begin to take over you. I feel like this is happening to me. Suddenly, my worry for Ichigo has become more and more apparent. I don't want anything to happen to him, and I feel guilty. I feel guilty for bringing him into this mess. He doesn't deserve this burden. I do.

The feeling of uselessness though, hovers above all the rest. Every time I watch Ichigo fight with a Hollow, it makes me think of when I was capable of that. Every time he takes a hit, I feel useless. I know I can't do anything to help him. Even now as he attacks the Hollow with all his force, I feel useless. I hate this feeling. The feeling of not being bale to protect the ones you care about. The feeling of not being able to fend for yourself...

"Rukia!" Ichigo calls and my mind snaps back to reality. As he watches my eyes focus, he groans. "Finally! I've been standing here calling your name for the past minute." I blink as my mind processes what he has said.

"Oh, sorry." I mutter after a minute. Ichigo puts his Zanpakutou back into its sheath and I get up from the bench. We begin to walk back to his house when I notice blood dripping from his arm. I stop in my tracks and when he notices that I'm not following him anymore, he stops.

"What's wrong Rukia?" He asks.

This is the thirteenth time he's been hit this week. The thirteenth time he's split blood. The thirteenth time I've had to watch him walk home with blood stained everywhere. But, it's the seventy third time I couldn't help him.

"...You're bleeding," I whisper and Ichigo looks down at his bloody arm.

"Yeah, it's nothing big though, it's barely nothing-" He starts to say, but I cut him off.

"Barley nothing?!" I yell. "This is the thirteenth time this week Ichigo! The thirteenth time! Why don't you understand?" Ichigo and I stare at each other for a moment before I walk up to him and tug on his good arm. He follows me to his house without a word. As we both climb into the window I sit him down on his bed.

"Rukia really-" He begins.

"Shut up!" I yell, my voice is deadly.

Ichigo closes his mouth immediately and sits on his bed. I turn around and sprint out of his bedroom door, bring careful not to make too much noise. As I enter the clinic, I grab a gauze and gauze wrap and head back to his room. When I walk in Ichigo is sitting on his bed staring out his window. I clear my throat and Ichigo looks back over at me.

I dump everything onto the bed and I walk over to Ichigo's drawer and pull out a bag of cotton balls that I usually use when I paint my nails. I run to the bathroom and fill up a cup of water. I found the glass sitting on his side table. I walk back in and place the cup back onto the side table and then I sit next to him and dip the cotton ball in water. I begin to dab it onto the wound. I hear him hiss in pain and I look up, but he's turned away staring out the window again.

After I'm done washing the wound, I put gauze on it and wrap it with gauze wrap. I put my hand on his arm to wrap it around. I can feel his muscles and I can tell that because of lifting his Zanpakutou all day, Ichigo doesn't really need weights. After I'm done I pat his arm three times to tell him that I'm finished. He turns around and stretches his arms.

"Thanks Rukia." He says and I nod and place a small smile on my lips. "You're really good at this. I can't even feel the pain anymore."

"You're welcome." I reply and begin to climb into my closet. I ignore the fact that he felt pain, but didn't tell me. I watch Ichigo get back into his body and climb into bed. I close the door quietly.

"It's the only thing I can do for you." I whisper softly to the wooden door that separates him and me. Half of me wants him to hear, the other half doesn't. I can't tell which side is stronger. I lay on my makeshift bed and put my hands behind my head.

Maybe one day I can tell him how useless I really am. Maybe one day I can tell him how sorry I am for causing him so much pain. Maybe one day he won't need me. Maybe one day I'll leave. Maybe one day, he'll actually understand.

I'll just wait for that day.

* * *

Both Rukia and Ichigo seem OOC. Why can't I ever keep them in character?

I like this more than "Best Friend," but there are still some things that I'm not happy with.

But, I hope that you liked it!

Please review!


	4. When Death knocks

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

I have Story dedications ready! Usually I'm really lazy about doing this, but I'm proud of myself this time. I actually did it! The two people this fic is dedicated to are...(drum roll)

**KittyKaiya:** I always wait for your reviews, because your reviews always seem to brighten my day up. I appreciate how you tell me the good things and the bad things. It really helps me a lot as a writer. Your such an amazing writer and my hat goes off to you. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for being such a huge inspiration to me.

**Pyromaniac-Girl:** You too are an amazing writer and a huge source of inspiration. I really enjoy getting to know you. You seem like a really nice person that can cheer anyone up. Your reviews always make me smile and I also wait for your reviews. Thank you so much for being there for me.

These people deserve much more than just a simple story dedication, but it's the only thing I can give them right now.

I really wonder where all my random ideas come from...ah well, I'm not complaining. In the last one-shot Ichigo was hurt, why is that? 3 out of the 4 chapters I've written, someone has gotten hurt. I really need some new ideas.

This one contains some spoilers. I really need some new ideas.

I hope you guys like this one!

**Please review at the end.**

* * *

**Shi**

_When Death knocks_

* * *

She sat motionlessly on the plastic blue chair. Her hands were folded neatly in her lap and you could feel the nervousness emitting off of her. She was covered in blood. His blood mixed with hers. Busies covered her entire body and she knew that they covered his body like a disease. Rukia was afraid.

Of course she was going to blame it on herself. If only she was stronger, she could've saved him from that Hollow. If only she could protect him, maybe he wouldn't be dying in the hospital right now. And maybe his family wouldn't be waiting with her, wondering if Ichigo was going to live or not. Rukia felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned her head to see Isshin's worried eyes.

"You should go get cleaned up Rukia," he said and Rukia shook her head stubbornly.

"No. I'm alright. Let them treat Ichigo first." Rukia replied and Isshin opened his mouth to protest, but then thought better of it. He turned his head back to Yuzu, who was crying hysterically. Rukia felt even more guilty than she already did.

She had lied to the whole family saying that a car had hit them both. When they asked why Ichigo was in worse condition, she stated that he had tried to push her out of the way, so he got the worst of it. They seemed to believe it, but Rukia still felt bad. Ichigo's family had a right to know what really happened, but because of Soul Society's law, she wasn't allowed to do that.

The nurse came out of Ichigo's room which caused Rukia to look up. She had blond curly hair in a bun with a small hat on. She wore a normal nurse uniform and held a clipboard close to her chest. Rukia scrambled out of her chair and before the nurse could even say a word, she began bombarding her with questions.

"Is he okay? He's going to live right? Will he be alright? Is anything broken?" Rukia asked frantically.

"Calm down Rukia." Isshin said softly and Rukia looked back and apologized softly. The nurse let out a small laugh.

"No, no. Don't be sorry. I'm sure you're worried about your boyfriend." The nurse said and Rukia turned red. She wanted to say that she wasn't his girlfriend, but she kept her mouth closed. "We're not sure if he's going to make it. His condition is stable now, but we're not sure how long it will last." The nurse paused. "He's awake, but he wants to see a girl named Rukia." Rukia stepped forward and the nurse gave a gentle smile."Try not to make him talk much." The nurse advised as she ushered Rukia in.

Rukia walked in slowly, taking in the sight of his tattered body. Ichigo's condition was so bad that Rukia wanted to cry, but she held her tears back with all her might. Ichigo was in bed and his skin was covered in bandages. The blood was leaking through them and Rukia could tell how tightly the doctors had bandaged him. There was a mask over his face that was clear and it fogged up every time Ichigo took a breath. His orange hair was slightly dyed red from the blood that leaked out of his head and his amber eyes were barley open.

There was a chair next to his bed and Rukia took a seat. She put her hands on her knees and curled her fingers up. She looked down at the floor and took a deep breath, trying desperately to control her tears. Ichigo turned his head slowly.

"...Hey..." He said weakly.

"Shh, Ichigo. The nurse said not to talk." Rukia said and she felt a lone tear strode down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away with her sleeve. Tears were a sign of her weakness.

"Rukia, don't cry midget. Not for me at least." Ichigo's weak voice flooded into her ears. Rukia's head snapped up and she turned to look him in the eyes. Ichigo gave her a weak smile.

"Ichigo..." She gulped and Ichigo turned his head back and his eyes focused on the ceiling tiles, doing his best to conjure up the courage to tell her how he really felt about her. Saving her from Soul Society took a lot of courage. How come he couldn't just tell her how he felt?

"Rukia, I'm doing to die." Ichigo started. His voice was solid.

"Shut up carrot top! You're not goi-"

"Yes, I am Rukia." Ichigo cut her off. Rukia closed her mouth and turned her attention back to the floor. The tears began to fall down and this time Rukia did nothing to hide it. She let them fall. She let them make a puddle on the floor. She let herself hear the slight _splash _they made when they came into contact with the white tilted floor. She let herself show her weakness.

"What the hell did I just say about to crying?" Ichigo asked, his voice a little stronger and full of furry.

"I can't help it." Rukia whispered. "I can't help it!" This time she yelled. "What do you want me to do? Tell you it'll be okay?" Rukia stood up in front of Ichigo's bed. Her violet eyes on fire.

"What do you want me to say when the man I love is dying right in front of me?!" The words tumbled out of Rukia's mouth before she could stop them. Ichigo lay there shocked. Wasn't the guy supposed to make the first move?

"Don't say anything. Let him tell you how much he loves you too." Ichigo whispered after a while. Now it was Rukia's turn to be shocked. Never once did she think that Ichigo would return her feelings. Rukia knelt down on the floor and grasped his hand tightly. Ichigo held back with all the force he could muster.

"Will you let me talk now Rukia? Or are you just gonna interrupt me midget?" He asked and Rukia merely nodded. "Will you be the one that does the Soul Burial on me?" Rukia was motionless for a while before she nodded slowly. "Will you live with me in Soul Society?" Rukia nodded once.

"Only if you promise to buy the groceries," Rukia conditioned. Ichigo let out a small strained laugh.

"Done."

They sat together for a while, reliving memories. They made plans of what they were going to do in Soul Society together. Rukia wanted to show him the best place to watch the sunset. Ichigo said that he would like to go there too. Then Rukia suggested that they go shopping. Ichigo said that he would only come if he got to sleep on the right side of the bed. Rukia agreed. It was almost like he wasn't on his death bed anymore.

"And Thursday will be the day I wash the dishes, but you have to wash them every other day." Rukia said and Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah midget whatever, but I bet that I can make you do the dishes everyday." Ichigo challenged.

"Yeah right." As the words left Rukia's mouth Ichigo's breathing became labored. Rukia became frightened. His hand gripped hers more tightly. Rukia held back.

"Wait! Ichigo, please not yet! Stay please!" Rukia begged.

"I love you...see you in a while." Ichigo murmured before he fell limp.

His hand lost its grip and it slowly fell out of her hand. Rukia reluctantly let go of his hand and she sat there on the floor and began to cry.

* * *

It was dark outside and a slight wind flew over the city. Ichigo's family was inside mourning the death of him. Rukia was one of them. She cried hard, letting all the sadness and guilt leave her body. Even though she knew Ichigo was waiting for her in the park, she still cried.

Later that night she slipped out of the house saying that her family had called to say that they were home. She packed her things and left Ichigo's room. Ichigo had already took everything he needed. She ran out into the dark night towards the park. Towards her beloved. As she made it with her Chappy the Bunny duffel bag in her left hand, she saw Ichigo swinging on the swing set. His gaze was fixated on the floor and as she approached him, Ichigo looked up. He quickly got off of the swing and stood there.

"Ready?" He asked and Rukia nodded. She got into her shinigami form and pulled her Zanpakutou out. The hilt of her sword hovered right over Ichigo's forehead.

"Ichigo...I-I can't. I-I just..." Rukia trailed off and Ichigo put his hands on her shoulders.

"Please Rukia, you promised." He said, his eyes pleading. Rukia shut her eyes and when the hilt of her sword connected with Ichigo's forehead she opened her eyes. A blue ghost like light surrounded him. _He truly looks like an angel,_ Rukia thought.

"Let's go home Rukia." Ichigo said with his hand outstretched. Rukia nodded and put her Zanpakutou back into its sheath. She got back into her Gigi and gratefully grasped Ichigo's hand. Ichigo took a glance back at his world. The world he may or may not ever see again. The world he was leaving behind. Somehow though, it was all worth it. Ichigo looked at Rukia and Rukia looked back.

They both walked into the doors of Soul Society hand in hand.

* * *

This one was a little sadder...I think this was is longer than my other ones too. I actually wanted to do something else with this one-shot, but I decided to save it for later.

I hope you liked it!

**Please review!**


	5. Stopping the rain

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Thank you for the nice reviews, I never knew that my story would be such a hit! Thank you!

This one-shot contains some spoilers!

I hope you like this chapter

**Please review at the end!**

* * *

**Go**

_Stopping the rain_

* * *

The night sky was filled with stars that were clearly visible as they glittered shamelessly. The moon hid behind a single gray cloud and it too glowed with all its might. The sky was never as pretty as it was that night. It had just finished raining and the slight mist of the water still hovered over the city. The coldness the rain had brought still lingered in the atmosphere. Rukia did not feel the nice weather though. She was stuffed inside her closet packing her belongings in a small backpack.

Why you ask? The answer isn't as simple as you might think it is. It's actually quite complicated. Rukia felt she didn't belong in the real world. This time, she could sneak out easily. No threat from Soul Society hung over her head. Ichigo wouldn't have to come and save her like the last time. It was all planned out actually. She just waited for the right night, and that night seemed more than perfect.

Rukia slung the baby blue backpack carelessly over her shoulder and gently opened the closet door. She was being careful not to wake anyone up, especially Ichigo. He would throw a fit if he knew what Rukia was up too. As she tip toed to the door, she stopped. There was some hidden urge that made her want to say good bye to Ichigo. She debated with herself for a moment. Rukia decided that it couldn't hurt to say farewell to her beloved friend. She walked slowly back over to Ichigo, who was sleeping and knelt down next to his bed.

"Bye Ichigo...thank you...thank you so much for everything." Rukia whispered and pushed a couple orange spikes out of his eyes. As she stood up, she felt frozen in place and the next thing she knew she was in some odd looking city...or was it a city?

The buildings were all turned onto their sides and they were all different sizes. The whole place was was filled with a prominent blue color. Some things, though, were faded into white. The platform she was standing on was a dark blue color with squares that were outlined in white. The sky looked like it too was turned onto its side. The cloud moved up and down. She looked around and suddenly became frightened. Where was she?

"Eh? Look what we have here, old man." She recognized the voice as Ichigo's, but it had a strange eerie sound to it. She turned around and gasped. The thing looked like Ichigo, but it was dyed in white. It had black eyes with beady yellow pupils. It stood with one hand on its sword and one hanging down to its side.

"I-Ichigo?" Rukia questioned.

"Nah, sorry. I ain't him. King's sleepin' right now. What the hell is a pretty thing like you doin' here?" It questioned. Rukia knew what it was. A Hollow. Ichigo's Hollow. Rukia knew that he had one, but she never had seen it before.

"I...don't know." Rukia answered honestly. She went into her battle stance, she wouldn't trust it so easily, even if it was part of Ichigo.

"Rukia, we must talk." Another voice said. She turned around more slowly this time, and she saw a man that stood on top of a pole. He had long milk chocolate wavy hair the went down to his back. He wore sunglasses and a small mustache and beard adorned his face. The man jumped off of the pole and walked in front of Rukia who was still on the defense. She wondered how he knew her name.

"You are you? Where am I?" Rukia questioned him.

"I'm Zangetsu. Your in Ichigo's inner self." Zangetsu explained. Rukia looked at him shocked. Ichigo's inner self? What was he talking about?

"W-what?" Rukia asked as she slowly relaxed her stance.

"Ya heard him. Your in King's inner self. Damn, are ya deaf or somethin'?" Hollow Ichigo chirped in. Rukia watched as Ichigo's Hollow walked over to Zangetsu. "Geez, King sure did a good job in pickin' out this one." Rukia became even more confused.

"Quiet!" Zangetsu warned and Hollow Ichigo shrugged and began to walk away. After he was a few feet away, Hollow Ichigo stopped and turned around facing Rukia. His yellow eyes bore into her violet ones.

"Later sweetie." It spat and walked away. Rukia became angry and began to run after it. Zangetsu stopped her by putting one arm in front of her.

"Leave him." He ordered and Rukia stopped and looked up at the man. Zangetsu slowly put his arm back down and turned to face her. He pointed to the clouds that were now a slightly grayish color.

"See those?" He asked and Rukia nodded. "What are they?"

"...Clouds..." Rukia answered not sure where this was going. Zangetsu lowered his hand.

"Before, this place was always flooded. The rain in here was never ending." He started and Rukia listened intently. It was hard to believe that it rained endlessly here since everything in this place was bone dry. Rukia's eyes darted over the scenery and she couldn't find any trace of rain.

"Then one day the rain stopped. It was the day you came into Ichigo's life." Rukia's eyes widened. _I stopped the rain? How?_ She wondered. _I-I haven't even done anything._

"Then it began to rain once more. The floods, this time though, were worse than ever. Even the highest buildings weren't even a suitable shelter. That was day you were taken away." So many thoughts were whirling around in Rukia's head. Along with the thoughts were questions that were longing to be asked.

"I haven't seen rain in here since he saved you. Now the clouds are turning gray, which leads me to believe you are going away. I brought you here to ask you why."

"I don't belong here. Ichigo deserves much more than a stressed filled life." Rukia answered and Zangetsu looked back at the clouds.

"You may not think you belong here, but Ichigo certainly does. He needs you and your just going to walk out on him?" He asked without looking at her. "It would be in both of your best interests if you stayed Rukia. Apparently you do not know how much you mean to him."

Rukia turned away from Zangetsu and looked at the horizon. _Ichigo doesn't need me_ she thought. _I only get in the way. But...if I stopped the rain in here...doesn't that mean I've done something right? Maybe I should stay...No! I can't. I just...I don't know what to do anymore._

"If you do decide to leave, I fear the storm will be the worst one yet. Because this time, you _wanted_ to leave." Zangetsu interrupted her thoughts. Rukia turned around slowly.

"Maybe...I should stay." Rukia said after a while. "but only if it helps Ichigo." She quickly added.

"Thank you for keeping him and me out of the rain." Zangetsu said. Rukia felt frozen in place and she watched as Ichigo's inner self was slowly fading away.

"And Rukia, Ichigo cares for you the same way you care for him." Zangetsu added before Rukia found herself back in Ichigo's room.

She threw her backpack down and looked around. She saw Ichigo sleeping and she felt the tears well up in her eyes. She was so close to leaving. So close to never seeing him again. So close to letting the rain fall again. So close to taking his umbrella away from him. _I'm so selfish!_ Rukia thought. She walked over to Ichigo's bed and sat down. The tears began to fall slowly from her eyes and onto Ichigo's bed sheets.

"I never knew that you needed me so much Ichigo," Rukia whispered to the sleeping Ichigo as she stroked his bright orange hair lovingly. "I'm so sorry that I ever thought about leaving you. Please forgive me."

* * *

I don't think this one turned out okay. I feel like this idea is a bit too far fetched but, I don't even know if it is possible for that to happen. Let's just pretend that it is. : )

I hope you liked it!

**Please review!**


	6. Sing with me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any songs/lyrics used in this one-shot. **

Thank you all for my wonderful reviews! We have reached over 40! Yay! Thank you very much!

It was be totally awesome if I could get 10 reviews each chapter! I would probably update once (maybe twice) every week if you guys did that!

But, thanks really. It warms my heart every time I come home and there are like 5 reviews. It makes me smile and your reviews always brighten up my day. So give yourselves a round of applause!

_Words in italics are song lyrics and thoughts._

The song I used was "You found me" by Kelly Clarkson.

I hope you like this.

**Please review at the end!**

* * *

**Roku**

_Sing with me_

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia were walking back home from a study session at Orihime's place. They had studied for a consecutive five hours with an exception of the meal the Orihime had made. It was something...odd. She had made guacamole and black bean soup. Ichigo had looked at it in disgust, but Rukia had smiled and thanked Orihime for the meal. She took a spoonful and ate it. She had made a disgusted face, but then recovered. 

"Yum..." Rukia had said with fake happiness. "It's so good!" Ichigo thought he was going to throw up right then and there.

Now, it was around ten-thirty and the stars were out. Ichigo looked to his right and Rukia walked silently beside him with her hands clasped behind her and her gaze on the sky. Ichigo yawned and stretched. Rukia tore her eyes away from the sky and turned to Ichigo.

"Let's take a short-cut Rukia, I'm tired." He said and Rukia merely nodded once and they began to turn right. They walked into an alley with some buildings in red brick. Rukia looked around and she noticed once particular building where music was blaring out. The bright pink neon sign read 'Karaoke Bar.' Rukia stopped and stared up at the sign. Ichigo noticed that Rukia wasn't walking next to him anymore and he turned around only to see Rukia staring up at a sign.

"Hey, Rukia, what the hell are you doing?" He asked slightly annoyed. Rukia turned towards him, her eyes glittering.

"Ichigo, can we please go here?" She asked excitedly. Ichigo sighed and rubbed his temples. Before he could protest, though, Rukia grabbed his arm and pulled him into the bar. _Damn_, He thought. _This girl has some strength._ Once inside, Ichigo had to cover his ears and block out the loud sounds of the Karaoke Bar. Rukia on the other hand ran into the crowd and listened to the man singing on the stage.

_Crap! _Ichigo thought as he looked around for Rukia. _Damn midget ran away!_ He began to push through the sea of people. Some gave him angry looks, others just made way for him. As he spotted Rukia, he called out to her, but she didn't seem to hear. The man on stage stopped singing and handed the microphone back to the host.

"Alright!" He called out to the crowd. He had brown shaggy hair that covered his ears and his eyes were a dark blue. He was fairly tall and wore baggy jeans and a tight red shit with some black sneakers. "Who's our next singer?" He asked the crowd. No one volunteered. Ichigo inched closer to Rukia.

"No takers?" The host asked and when no one answered, he began to scan the crowd. His eyes landed right on Rukia. "Hey cutie, how about you? You wanna take a shot?" He asked Rukia. Ichigo's eyes widened. _Oh God, no... _He thought. Rukia stood there in silence and she didn't answer, instead, she continued to stare at the man.

"No need to be shy." The host assured Rukia, but she did not move. The people behind her began to push her onto the stage. Now, Rukia began to protest. Ichigo began to walk faster, but the crowd started to come together, making it impossible to get through.

"W-wait...No...Pl-please..." Sh begged, but it was too late. The host had already pulled her onto the stage. He handed her microphone and Rukia stared at it in horror. Ichigo stopped trying to make it to Rukia and now, he stood there watching Rukia frozen in fear.

Rukia began to look for Ichigo in the crowd. As the music began, her eyes landed on him and she let out a sigh of relief. She saw him looking at her, his eyes reflecting her fear. Ichigo opened his mouth, "Good luck," he mouthed to her and she smiled slightly. She looked over at the TV hanging in front of her and she pulled the microphone up to her lips.

"_Is this a dream?If it is, please don't wake me from this high..._" Rukia began to sing softly. Her voice was soft and wispy. It held a strange innocence, but still had a strong quality to it. Her eyes only stayed on Ichigo while she was singing. It was as though she couldn't see anyone else but him. Ichigo found her voice to be beautiful. "_I've become comfortably numb. Until you opened up my eyes, to what it's like when every thing's right. I can't believe..._"

Rukia gulped uncertainly. Her eyes wandered back to the TV and read the next few set of words. Then she let her gaze go back to Ichigo. She looked at him, and Ichigo smiled a little and gave a thumbs up to her as encouragement. Rukia smiled brightly now and she sang the next words with a new found confidence.

"_You found me, when no one else was lookin'. How did you know just where I would be? Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion. The ups and the downs, and you still didn't leave. I guess that you saw what nobody could see, you found me. You found me_."

Rukia sang more loudly on those words and Ichigo was taken back with the volume of her voice. He was appalled that a sound like that could come out of someone as small as Rukia. He pushed his way through the crowd until he near the front. Ichigo could feel Rukia's gaze on him as he moved. He looked up at her, but she was looking at the TV screen, memorizing the next set of words.

_"So, here we are, that's pretty far when you think of where we've been. No going back, I'm fading out. All that has faded me within. You're by my side, now every thing's fine. I can't believe, you found me when no one else was lookin'. How did you know just where I would be? Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion. The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave. I guess that you saw what nobody could see. You found me. You found me." _Rukia began to sing again.

Ichigo watched shocked throughout her whole performance. Rukia never took her gaze off of Ichigo unless it was to read the lyrics. She wanted to sing to him. And somehow, that song fit them perfectly, like peanut butter and jelly.

As the song finally ended, Rukia walked back up to the host and handed him the microphone. Everything was quiet for a second until everyone began to clap wildly. Rukia smiled involuntary and carefully walked off of the stage. Ichigo walked around to where Rukia was. He grabbed her hand and let her outside. They could still hear the sound of people clapping as they exited the building.

"So, how did I do?" Rukia asked with her eyes sparkling. Even though Rukia was frightened in the beginning, she had to admit it was pretty fun. She ignored the fact that Ichigo still had his hand in hers as they walked down the alleyway.

"Eh, okay." Ichigo lied. "You looked like a scared puppy," he added.

"Did not!" Rukia countered back and Ichigo glanced at her.

"Yeah, ya did."

"No I didn't!" She yelled and Ichigo sighed. _Whatever_, he thought. "I was only scared at the beginning..." Rukia whispered softly after a moment. Ichigo looked at her, but Rukia was looking intently at her feet.

"See I told you." Ichigo said triumphant.

"I said only in the beginning!" Rukia said angrily and looked up at him. "You gave me courage to keep going. If you weren't there...I-I don't know what I would have done." She confessed.

"Glad I could help," Ichigo said and squeezed her hand. Rukia moved closer to him and Ichigo didn't seem to mind. Right now could have been the perfect time for Ichigo to confess everything, but he felt like that would ruin the moment. It felt nice with Rukia by his side and her hand in his. Telling her how he really felt about her could wait.

As they made it to Ichigo's house, Rukia reluctantly let go of Ichigo's hand so he could unlock the door. Rukia walked in and made her way to the kitchen. The whole house was dark and Rukia guessed that everyone else must be sleeping now. As she walked past the sofa she vaguely could hear Ichigo following her. She felt her foot bump into a table and all of sudden, she was falling backwards. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact, but it never came.

"Dammit Rukia, be more careful!" Ichigo scolded as he caught her. Rukia blushed and she was glad that it was dark.

Ichigo helped her back onto her feet and walked over and turned on a light switch. The whole room was eaten in light and Rukia blinked as she got used to the brightness. She walked over to the refrigerator and opened the door. She grabbed a leftover pizza slice and put it on a paper plate. She warmed it up in the microwave (Ichigo taught her how to use one last week). When the microwave indicated that the pizza was done she took it and sat down on the counter and began to eat. Ichigo was sitting at the kitchen table watching Rukia eat her pizza.

"Hey, Rukia." Ichigo said and Rukia looked at him.

"What?" She asked with her mouthful.

"Y'know how I said your singing was okay?"

"Yeah."

"I lied." Ichigo confessed.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Rukia asked and he merely shrugged. "So Kurosaki-kun what do you really think of my singing?" She asked using her school voice. Ichigo glared at her with a glare that said 'don't use that voice with me'.

"It was...really good. Where did you get that voice?" Ichigo asked and Rukia finished her pizza before answering.

"I don't know. I've never really sang before." Rukia said and she jumped off of the counter and threw her garbage away. She walked over to the sink and washed her hands.

"Maybe...we should go there more often...y'know if it's something you like to do." Ichigo said quietly and Rukia dried her hands on the kitchen towel and turned around to face Ichigo. She walked over to him and placed a small smile on her lips.

"I would like that." She said simply and began to walk up the stairs. When she made it half way up, Rukia stopped and turned around. "Maybe you should try it too." Rukia said before she ascended the stairs once more.

_Me? Sing?_ Ichigo thought. _I'll never sing again after what happened at Dad's birthday party. I'd rather fight Byakuya and Renji together without using Bankai than go up on that damn stage and sing._

* * *

This was a one-shot I was working on before I started this one-shot collection. I found it when I was going through my files and I decided that I should finish it up. I hope it turned out okay. 

**Please review! **


	7. To Protect

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the song/lyrics used in this story.**

Thank you all so so so much for all my wonderful reviews! You have no idea how much I appreciate that. Give yourselves a round of applause for putting us over the 50-review mark. Thank you for all the support! It means a lot to me.

I'll apologize in advance for any mistakes. I read over it multiple times, but I can't help feeling that I overlooked something. If you do find anything, please don't hesitate to point it out to me in a review. It would help me out a lot. Thanks!

This takes place after Ep. 115 where Rukia comes back after she gets hurt and Byakuya saves her. 

* * *

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
Cuz you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away,  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

**--Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus **

* * *

**Nana**

_To Protect_

* * *

Rukia sat by the windowsill in Ichigo's room watching the sun set. Sunsets always seemed to leave her at peace. She rested her head on her arms and watched the sky turn a wide array of colors. First the sky was yellow, then it faded into orange. Then pink came in and it mixed with the orange until the sky was orange with hints of pink in it. Finally, yellow came back and the sky was now a perfect sunset. Rukia sighed, as the sky now became dark and filled with brightly-lit stars. She got up and walked to the middle of the room before Ichigo came in. 

"What the hell are you doing in my room!" Ichigo yelled and he crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Your room has the best view of the sunset," Rukia explained and matched his stance. They stood in silence for a moment. "Forget it, I don't want to argue with you today, I'm tired." 

The truth was that her injuries still hurt, but when they asked her to come help Ichigo, Rukia pretended as though everything was all right. She really wanted to see Ichigo and well…the petite Death God had been ignoring her feeling for him. She would never admit that she loved him deeply. The pain in her side got worse so she walked over to the door and opened it.

"W-wait Rukia," Ichigo said and Rukia closed the door. She turned towards Ichigo with confusion written all over her face.

"What now?" She asked and Ichigo ran his fingers through his bright orange hair that seemed to glow even in the dark. He turned his head away and sat on his bed while staring at the floor. The only light source now was from the open window, it shone across the bed and onto some of Ichigo's face. He looked lost in thought. 

"Ichigo?" Rukia questioned hesitantly and Ichigo pointed his finger to the floor. He lifted his head and Rukia looked at him, confused as ever. _What is he doing?_ Rukia wondered.

"Stand there," he ordered and Rukia slowly walked over to the spot where Ichigo's finger was. "I need to talk to you," he said and she uncrossed her arms and began to panic. Talk? What if he told her to go back to Soul Society? What if he told her that he didn't need her? What if he said that he didn't need help? Her thoughts began to become more and more fanatic as the silence stretched on. 

Ichigo on the other hand was trying to put his thoughts into words. He wanted to say what he had to without it being weird between them. He went through one sentence after another, but all just seemed wrong. Finally, he decided to just come out with it.

"What kind of guy do you really think I am?" He blurted out and Rukia's thoughts skidded to a stop. That was certainty the last thing she expected him to say. 

"Didn't a already tell you?" She asked slightly annoyed. Rukia really despised repeating herself. 

"Vaguely, I…I…need more detail," Ichigo tried to explain. 

_What is wrong with him?_ Rukia wondered to herself. He was stuttering and stopping mid sentence to re-organize his thoughts. Rukia walked up closer to him and placed her hand on Ichigo's forehead. Ichigo looked up from the floor and into Rukia's worried eyes.

"You don't seem sick…" she muttered to herself. 

"What! I'm not sick! I'm just tryin' to ask you some things!" Ichigo yelled and swatted her hand away. 

"Well, sorry for worrying about you! You're acting so strange! What's wrong?" She asked and Ichigo muttered something under his breath.

"Just answer the damn question," he said quietly and Rukia sat on the bed next to him. She hesitated before she placed her head on his shoulder. She looped her arms through his and began to speak quietly and slowly, choosing her words with utmost care. She ignored the blush on both of their faces. 

"I think you're the type of man that never gives up. You're determined and you want to protect everyone. You don't let anything or anyone stop you from reaching your goals. You go beyond what anyone expects you to do and your strong, very strong. You're well...different. Not like anyone I have met before. You are...well...you are you." Rukia finished and unhooked her arm from Ichigo's and removed her head form his shoulder. She got up off of the bed and began to walk away.

"Wait, I'm not done yet," Ichigo said and Rukia stopped and turned around. A new wave of pain consumed her body and it took everything she had not to double over.

"What? Did I not give good answer this time?" Rukia asked and Ichigo shook his head. The pain in her stomach grew and she longed for this talk to be over. She wanted-no, she needed- rest.

"No, just wait a minute," he said and began to process everything Rukia had said to him. He doesn't give up, He doesn't let anyone get in his way, and he's strong. Did Rukia really mean all that? Or was she just saying all those things? 

"Did you mean that Rukia?" He asked and Rukia became angry.

"Of course you idiot! I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it!" He yelled and Ichigo walked over to her. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you," he said and if what she said was true, then he had to let out what he wanted to say.

"Ichigo…are you okay?" Rukia asked and Ichigo shook his head. 

"Just listen midget," he said and Rukia didn't bother to get angry with him for calling her short. The pain coursing through her body was getting worse and worse. It was getting hard for her to stand up straight. They stood in silence for a while.

"Ichigo, whatever you have to say can you say it already?" She asked and began to place her hands around her stomach. Ichigo noticed her pained expression and put one hand on her shoulder.

"Rukia! Rukia!" He began to shake her, and she looked at him. "Are you alright?" 

"Ju-just tell me what you need to say," she rasped and Ichigo picked her up in his arms and placed her on his bed. Rukia didn't even bother to protest. He sat next to her, stroking her hair softly. Ichigo began to panic. What happened to her?

"Rukia…what's wrong? Do you want me to get you anything?" 

"Nothing is wrong with me and no, I don't...just…tell me," she said and Ichigo shook his head.

"I'm not going to tell you until you tell me what's wrong." He insisted. 

"You idiot, did you forget that I was injured?" She questioned and Ichigo's eyes got wide and he began to feel guilty. 

"You said that you were okay," he said and Rukia grinned.

"I lied." 

"YOU IDIOT! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU LIE ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" Ichigo yelled and Rukia cringed at the loudness of his voice. 

"Because, I wanted to help you…I wanted to see you, I uh…missed you," she said and she began to blush along with Ichigo. 

"That's not a good enough reason." He said and Rukia noticed how sad he looked. His eyes shone with concern and care. She felt bad for making him feel this way. "I'm getting Inoue to heal you tomorrow," he said and his tone rang with finality. 

"You're not sending me back?" she asked confused and Ichigo shook his head.

"As much as you need to go back, I'm gonna be selfish and keep you here. As much I hate to admit it, I need you." He said and scratched the back of his head. "But, that doesn't mean that you need to throw yourself in every fight, understand? If I tell you to stay outta it, I mean it! Don't try and test me midget," he said and Rukia smiled at how much he cared.

"Okay, agreed. Now what did you want to tell me?" She asked with a slight smile in her voice. He had told her that her needed her, it felt good to be needed. _Besides_, she thought, _the poor carrot top is lost without me._

"I will become stronger Rukia and next time I will protect you," Ichigo began and Rukia's eyes widened. It was the same thing he told Orihime. Why was he apologizing? None of this was his fault. _I'm not worth apologizing to Ichigo_, Rukia thought. 

"I'm sorry Rukia, that I wasn't able to make it in time. I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry I wasn't stronger. I'm sor-"

"Stop!" Rukia demanded and Ichigo looked at her confused. "Why are you sorry? It's not your fault. You know what other type of man you are? You're the type that blames everything on yourself. Stop it, not everything is your fault. I'm not mad that you weren't there. I'm mad at myself because I couldn't protect myself. I wasn't strong enough, not you. So please Ichigo, stop blaming things on yourself."

"You scared me, I thought I had lost you...again…But, I promise Rukia, I won't let that happen to you ever again. I'll always be there to protect you to save you from anything…always…" Ichigo said and Rukia's eyes began to fill with tears.

"Ichigo…" she said and the tears started to spill out. Ichigo took one finger and began to wipe her tears away. "Thank you," Rukia said and Ichigo smiled down at her. He placed a small kiss on her lips and Rukia kissed back. 

After a moment, they pulled away Ichigo rested his forehead on Rukia's. They both struggledto regain their breath. They stared at each other for a while before Ichigo gently put his hand on Rukia's cheek.

"Thank you Rukia." He breathed. Rukia let out a small laugh.

"No need to thank me, Ichigo."

They had changed each other's lives. 

They would protect each other from anything.

* * *

This one-shot was written a loooooong time ago, but I never got around to post it. I wrote it because I needed to vent my anger. Writing (in my opinion) is the best way to vent, so that's how this one-shot came to be. 

When I watched this episode, I got kind of mad. I feel like Ichigo said sorry to Rukia without really saying anything. And she forgave him without saying anything.Even though it would have been so unlike Ichigo, I really wish he would've said sorry to Rukia also because she got hurt too. Maybe not by the same person that hurt Orihime, but she still was injured. 

I kept waiting for him to say sorry or something, but nothing came. So I decided that I would make him apologize to her. Plus, I had to shake off the Ichigo/Orihime images that crept up in my mind. 

I must say though, I don't think this is my best one-shot, especially the beginning, but it works I guess. 

**Please review!** I hope you liked it! 

Thanks again for reading!


	8. Forgotten

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

Contains major spoilers.

Also contains some Ichigo/Orihime, but only if you squint. You'll understand once you read the one-shot. Just to let you know before hand, Ichigo and Orihime are not together in this one-shot, that's only Rukia's thinking.

It takes place during episode 161-163...I think. It's somewhere around there though.

I'm actually super proud of this one. I think I did a really good job. But, you tell me how I did.

* * *

_It's a cold thing you never know all the ways I tried  
It's a hard thing faking a smile when I feel like I'm falling apart inside  
And now you're gone it's like an echo in my head  
And I remember every word you said_

And you never were, and you never will be mine  
No, you never were, and you never will be mine

--Be Mine by Robyn

* * *

**Hachi**

_Forgotten _

* * *

Pain.

I can feel it swirling around in my body.

I open my eyes slowly, even though my eye lids feel heavy. I can feel my light grip on the hilt of my Zanpakutou. I cough loudly and the blood rushes out of my lungs and onto the wet ground under me. A fresh wave of pain consumes my body and I try to scream, but it comes out more like a muffled cry. I attempt to get up, and after a while of struggling, I manage to sit up on my shins. I pull my Zanpakutou slowly to my side and try to sheath it, but my arms feel weighed down and my Zanpakutou barely moves off of the ground. I give up after a while and let the blade fall to the floor.

I look around the dark room and see what mess I made. Walls are broken and there is liquid all over the floor. Ice and snow covers the ground as well as the walls and the platforms. There are dents in the room and pieces of concrete tumble off of crumpled edges. The patches of sunlight come though the holes in the wall and fall onto a section of the dim room.

I feel the blood pouring out of my wounds and I realize that if I don't treat my wounds now, I'll die. I swore I would come back alive. I'll try and keep that promise.

I grip my shinigami outfit and rip both sleeves off. I make multiple, thin strips of fabric out of them and I tie them around each wound I have. I realize, when I'm done, that I don't have enough to cover the massive wound around my waist. I grip that with my bare arm. The blood from my waist stains my arm and I watch as some droplets of blood run down my arm and onto my clothes.

I grab my Zanpakutou and use it as I cane as I slowly stand up. When I do, pain racks my whole body and I have to double over to try and control the fire within me. No use. The pain consumes me and I feebly fall back down onto the ground like an old, dirty, and smelly rag doll thrown away in the trash can. I try to yell in frustration, but I end up coughing up more blood than before. I can feel myself begin to wither away.

My mind begins to wander to Ichigo. It always does, as if on instinct. I close my eyes and I try to find his reiatsu. After a moment I do find it, but it flares...he's fighting...he's fighting hard. I smile to myself. He's always trying to be the hero. Always trying to save everyone. It's just like him to go all out and fight every enemy without holding anything back.

All of a sudden I feel Ichigo's reiatsu waver and then it slowly starts to shrink. My eyes snap open and widen. It's going down with every second and I can feel my heart pounding erratically in my chest. Finally his reiatsu steadies out, but it's still too low. He might...might...

"HE SWORE!" I yell out to the heavens, "HE SWORE HE WOULDN'T DIE! ICHIGO!" My loud screams die down after a moment and I let out small choked sobs instead. Please, if there is a God anywhere. An angel. Anyone. Please don't make him leave me. I...I can't live without him. Please. I make a silent plea and hope it doesn't go unheard.

I can feel my blood making a shallow pool around me. I laugh a little. Dying in my own blood. It's morbid, but in my current state it strikes me as funny. I know my mental state is crumbling every second. I wonder how long I can last before I go completely insane.

I close my eyes and let my mind wander far, far away from reality. I picture Ichigo storming in here and finding me laying on the floor. He'll yell my name and run over. He would pick me up and place my head in his lap and I would see tears streaming down his face and fall onto my tattered clothes. He'll yell at me for being so careless and stupid. Then he'd hold me tightly against his chest and say,

'I was so close to loosing you again, midget. Don't ever to that again Rukia.' I would smile and reply,

'I won't, but next time, don't let yourself get so beat up, carrot top.'

Then...oh, and then he would lower his head until our lips were almost touching. I would be able to feel his warm breath on my cold face. He would lower his lips until they touched mine and then everything would explode into fireworks. We would be so lost in ourselves that we wouldn't notice the others standing there watching in shock. Then he'd pull back and give me a smirk. He'd pick me up and cradle me in his arms as though I was a fragile baby. He would whisper-

Wait, what am I thinking? None of that would ever happen. There many reasons why that silly little dream will never come true.

I'm dying on the floor.

Ichigo is dying somewhere else.

And most important of all, Ichigo doesn't love me. He loves Inoue.

And Inoue loves him too.

I may be naive, but I'm far from stupid. I know that look that Inoue gives Ichigo. It's the same look I give him everyday. The look that's full of love, care, softness, and warmth. The look that makes him feel important, like he can save the world with one hand tied behind his back. The look that makes him smile even though he's upset. Of course I would I know that look.

But the look that Ichigo gives back to Inoue is one I quite haven't figured out, and I probably never will.

I can feel the tears fall down on my cheeks. The cold hard truth hits me like a bullet and I finally realize, I never had a chance. Inoue has so much that I don't. She can protect herself and others without getting hurt. She can help Ichigo when he can't help himself. I've only caused him pain. No wonder he doesn't love me. Inoue is prettier, stronger, nicer, and taller. She has so much more than I could ever hope to have. She has Ichigo in the palm of her hand, while I struggle to even graze his arm.

Even if Ichigo did find out I was here, dying on the floor, he would go after Inoue first. He wouldn't even care that I'm here. He cares about her much more than he cares about me. I think I may be getting jealous and that's not what I want. I should be happy for both of them. It's okay if Ichigo never comes for me. It's okay if I die here. Just knowing that he'll be okay and happy will be enough for me.

A new wave of pain crashes down on me and I yelp. I grit my teeth, but it's futile. I begin to shake violently. Like I'm having spasms all over my body. Even though I'm in terrible pain, it'll never match the pain that I've carried around in my heart for centuries. No matter how many blades pierce my skin, they'll never match up to how many times I've been stabbed in the heart. Nope, it's no competition.

I can't hold on much longer and maybe I don't want to. Maybe I want to die right now.

Ichigo's reiatsu slowly goes back up and I let out a relived sigh. He's okay. He'll be alright. I can die in peace now. I don't know why I had any doubts. Ichigo is strong. He can withstand anything.

I lay there, face up in the wet concrete and I hope Ichigo is okay. I pray that he will come and save me this time. I'll admit that I need to be saved. I know that he won't come though. He doesn't care for the dying midget laying on the floor surrounded by her own blood. Why would he? I'm no one important to him. Plus, he has to save Inoue. After all, she's the only one he truly cares about. I'm nothing compared to her.

Maybe after I'm gone, my name will come into his thoughts. I heard one girl at school say that 'you never know what you have until you loose it'. Is that really true? Maybe he'll feel bad that he didn't come for me. I hope he doesn't. It's not his fault. It's mine. I wasn't strong enough to protect myself. Ichigo had nothing to do with this. I chose to come here and save Inoue because I knew she meant a lot to Ichigo. I'm proud of myself that I tried even though I didn't secede.

I'm a failure, a murderer. I deserve to die. I regret that I couldn't have died earlier, before I met Ichigo. Because now, I'm bound to him. He's what makes my life worth living. I regret not being able to say good-bye to Ichigo. Not being able to tell him how much I love him. But, I don't want to die full of regrets. I want to die knowing that I've done at least one good thing in my life.

So I lay there, drowning in my own blood, praying for a vain cause, that maybe Ichigo will care. That maybe he will come. That maybe I won't have to die alone.

I cling onto my life, even though I know it's useless. I take in my last breath and let my eye lids fall slowly over my eyes.

_I love you..._

* * *

**This author's note contains spoilers!**

I watched episode 160-165 over the weekend, and I must say I'm mad. I'm a hard-core IchiRuki fan, so that must be why I'm angry.

Ulquorria tells Ichigo that Rukia's dead and as soon as he mentions Inoue's name, Ichigo forgets all about Rukia. I wanted to shake him and say. "Hey! Rukia's dead the floor. Inoue is okay and _alive. _Go after Rukia!" But sadly, he never did.

So I just had to write this one-shot, but it's written mostly for myself and I apologize if I'm being too hard on Ichigo or Orihime.

I don't know whether Rukia dies or not. Please tell me if you know and if you know if anyone really does go after her, please tell me that also. Thanks!

I hope you liked it and **please review! **


	9. Abnormal

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

Thanks for all the support I've gotten so far! I really appreciate it!

Sorry for not updating for a long time! Please forgive me!

This one is a little more light-hearted than some of my previous one-shots. I hope you like it and please review at the end!

* * *

**Kyu**

_Abnormal_

* * *

When she would hang out with Ichigo at school and everyone looked at her, Rukia knew that those stares weren't normal stares. They were stares filled with curiosity and wonder. Rukia had been in the human world for a while now. She knew that she didn't seem normal, but still she'd try and she would try very hard. All Rukia wanted to be was normal, but why was that such an impossible dream?

**1. She is too short for her own good.**

As I walk down the stairs, I can hear the sound of low grunting. I become curious and walk toward the noise. I find out that it's coming from the kitchen. I watch as Rukia stands on her toes, trying to reach a pan that lays on top of one of the upper cabinets. The tip of her pink tongue sticks out from her bottom lip and her fingers wiggle in an attempt to reach the pan. And sadly, she's no where close to it. I smirk and walk over to her. I grab the pan and hand it to her. She looks up at me and frowns. Rukia angrily takes it. I cross my arms over my chest.

"Aren't ya gonna thank me midget?" I ask and she glances up at me.

"No. And I'm not a midget." Rukia replies and puts the pan on the stove.

"Yeah you are. You just proved it by the way you couldn't reach that pan." I retort.

"I'm not short, you're just unusually tall. So, shut up!"

She looks at me and narrows her eyes threateningly. I gulp uncertainly...cause when Rukia gives that glare it can only mean-oof! Damn her...I reach down and grab my busied shin. Rukia smirks victoriously at me and begins to walk away.

"Hey! Midget! What about the pan! Don't tell me I got it for nothing." I yell towards her back. She turns sharply around.

"Don't. Call. Me. Midget." He voice drips with venom. She begins to walk slowly back over to me. I imagine her with claws and sharp canine teeth. My eyes widen as she curls her fingers into tiny fists.

My mind only screams one word at me. Run!

**2. She can't draw to save her life.**

I lay face down in my pillow with my hands over my ears. The light sound of a pencil on paper can be heard from the closet. It's her. She's drawing again. She's drawing at three in the freakin' morning! What have I done to deserve this? Someone please save me. Suddenly the noise becomes unbearably loud and I swiftly get off of my bed and walk over to the closet. I swing the door open.

"The hell are you doing at three in the morning?" I ask venomously. She looks up from her work and blinks innocently at me.

"Whatever are you talking about?" She asks adding fake sweetness to her voice. I growl and tighten my fingers into fists.

"The drawing you idiot. You drawing your horrible pictures. Why the hell are you drawing this late?" It takes all of my self-control not to yell.

"My pictures aren't horrible!" She objects. "They're very good. You just don't appreciate good art carrot top." She sticks her tongue out childishly at me. I grab the sketchbook out of her hands and flips through the pages. I can hear her protesting in the background, but I ignore it. Bunnies. Bunnies. More freakin' bunnies! And the best part of all, they all suck! I throw the sketchbook back into her lap.

"Go to sleep Rukia." I'm dead tired and my voice holds no emotion. "I have a test tomorrow and I need to sleep. Draw your horrible picture later. Goodnight." I slam the closet door shut and walk back over to my bed. I lay down and bring the covers up to my chin and close my eyes. I can hear Rukia open the closet door.

"Goodnight Ichigo."

**3. She's too stubborn**

If this was any other girl, it probably would've worked. Considering that it's Rukia we're talking about, this reaction is expected. We are walking back from a party that Inoue threw. Rukia wears a simple black dress with heels. She had complained that the heels hurt her feet, so I had suggested that she hop on my back. I was only trying to be nice. Plus, I couldn't stand to hear her whine one more damn time.

"Just get on!" I yell at her. Now we're standing in the middle of road arguing. The sky is black and the only light we have is from the stars and from one streetlight on the sidewalk. Rukia shakes her head.

"I can walk! I'm not handicapped strawberry!" She yells back and I clench my hand into fists.

"Fine! Forgive me for tryin' to be nice to ya!" I sigh angrily. This isn't going so well. Rukia hits me in the back of my head with her heels. I growl at her.

"I forgive you!" She replies mockingly. Okay, that's it. She's gonna get it.

I wrap my arm around her waist and throw her over my shoulder. I hear her gasp in shock. I continue to walk down the street with this midget slung over my shoulder. She pounds hard against my back. Sometimes, she'll hit me with her heels.

"Put me down carrot top! Ichigo! I mean it!" After a while, I ignore her protesting. She's just so damn annoying! She can never admit that she needs help, or that she's hurting. It's stupid. It's not like I'm gonna laugh at her. I just wanna help! Stupid Rukia doesn't even realize that.

"Ichigo!" God, there she goes again.

**4. She lacks knowledge about the human world. **

I'm sitting on the couch trying to finish the book I was supposed to finish a month ago. I have a report due on it tomorrow, and so far, I'm only on chapter three. I'm not getting any sleep tonight and I'm sure as hell not going to let Rukia go by herself to fight the Hollows. All of a sudden I hear a scream. I close my book and get up swiftly.

Rukia is standing in front of the microwave with her hands clasped to her mouth and her eyes wide. I run over to her and look at the microwave. The food that she placed inside is rotating slowly. The time is at one minute and thirty seconds and counting down.

"What happened?" I ask. The food is cooking in the microwave, why did she scream?

"I-I pushed that button," she points at the start button, "an-and then the food started to spin and the migrowave started making a groaning noise. I-I think I broke it. I'm sorry Ichigo." A part of me wants to laugh and the other part of me wants to yell at her. I sigh and rub the back of my head in frustration.

"First of all Rukia, it's called a _microwave_. Second of all, you didn't break it. It's supposed to do that. So calm down." I say and then I walk over to the couch and sit back down. I pick my book up and find my page again. Then, I begin to read.  
_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Another scream.

"Ichigo! I think it broke! The food stopped rotating!"

**5. She loves Ichigo**.

"I love you."

She said it. Those three words that I have waited forever to hear. But, why can't I say anything? Why am I speechless? Rukia looks at me for the longest time before she looks back to the floor. I can tell that she's waiting for my answer. I want to tell her, 'I love you Rukia. I love you so much,' but the words aren't coming out.

Why?

"I-I understand if you don't feel the same way Ichigo. Can we still be friends though?" She asks and my muscles now begin to work and I shake my head no.

"Oh, I-I understand." She says and begins to walk away. I grab her arm and she stops and looks back at me.

"We can't be friends Rukia because I love ya." Finally! The words that I have been dying to say finally spill out of my mouth. Rukia looks at me and smiles. Her eyes sparkle. God, I'd do anything just to see her smile like that.

She walks to me and wraps her arms around my waist and I put my arms around her shoulder. She buries her head in my chest and I kiss the top of her head.

Finally, she's mine.

* * *

I hope the format wasn't too confusing. If you still don't understand the format or you questions, then please ask me in a review or a PM. I would love to answer any questions that you may have because this one was a little confusing, even for me.

I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading. Please review!


	10. I love him more

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

Thanks so much for the reviews/alerts/favs, they mean a lot to me.

I guess you can say that this one-shot has some Kaien/Rukia, but not much.

I'm thinking about stopping either here or after I write five more. I'm not sure though. I guess it just depends on how many people still want me to continue, or how much I want to continue. But, don't get me wrong, I appreciate ALL of the support. That is what motivates me to keep writing. So thank you to all of you guys, I really mean it.

I hope you like it!

Please review!

* * *

**Jyu**

_I love him more_

* * *

_Beep beep beep_

The infamous beep. It was another order. The fifth one today. It was only sunset, and Ichigo and I had been hauling our butts around town all day. To be quite honest with you, I was getting tired, but I couldn't let carrot top know that. We had two orders during school and two more when we were walking back to Ichigo's house. And one right now. I know that I might suck at math, but I'm pretty sure that equals five. It's really not that much. Our record is twenty-seven. So compared to that, five is absolutely nothing.

As soon as Ichigo heard the beeping of my phone, he hopped off of his bed. He ran to his drawer and pulled out his shinigami badge. Ichigo held it up to his chest and his body fell lifelessly on the ground while his shinigami form stood high and proud. Ichigo held his Zanpakutou over his shoulder and let his other arm dangle carelessly to his side. He glanced at me urgently and I got out of my gigai. We both jumped out of the window and began to run down the road.

"Where is it?" Ichigo asked.

"Take a right." I ordered and Ichigo skidded to the right and then stopped.

There was a huge Hollow about three times the size of Ichigo. It was a sky blue color with a hint of purple. Its mask was over its face and had tow long horns sticking up at each end. It had blood red eyes and it stared down merciless at us. Ichigo narrowed his eyes and the Hollow let out an ear splitting roar. I covered my hands over my ears and waited until the sound of the roar died down.

"Look! Two shinigamis! What a treat." The Hollow said gleefully and it stomped over to us. Ichigo pulled Zangetsu out of its sheath and ran towards the Hollow. Before I could even react, Ichigo had taken the Hollow dead on. My hand instinctively flew to my Zanpakutou, and as a I pulled it out and ran, I noticed Ichigo take a step back.

It was sort of a routine we had. Ichigo would attacking the Hollow first and then he would back down and let me strike. We just took turns until we beat the Hollow. Ichigo would never kill the Hollow in one blow. Why? Because once I yelled at him for be too reckless and not letting me do anything. Ever since then, he always let s me fight, but I think that's only because he wants to make me feel useful.

As I attack the Hollow, it takes its huge arm and strikes at me. Its arm hit me across my stomach and I fly backward and hit the wall that's behind us. I could hear Ichigo's voice calling out to me, but it seemed far away at that point. I could only feel the blood pouring out of my abdomen and I could only hear my whispered cries of pain. I clutch my side as I hear the last wail of the Hollow. I look up through my blurry eyes and I see the Hollow disappearing. Ichigo runs over to me.

That's Ichigo for you. He always fights. He's strong. Ichigo never gives up either. He fights until he dies. He always wants to protect everyone. Ichigo is a man that I respect deeply, even if it doesn't seem like I do. I respect him a lot.

Just like Kaien-dono.

And I hope that nothing ever happens to him.

"Rukia! Are you okay? Can you walk?" He asks with concern lacing his usual gruff voice. I make an attempt to nod, but it's futile. Ichigo knows that I am lying. He helps me get up and he then drapes his arm around my waist and I threw my arm over his shoulder.

"Dammit Rukia, you need to be more careful!" Ichigo scolds me, but I don't listen. I rest my head on his shoulder and I could see him glance over at me. "Maybe it would be best if I took care of the fights." He says in a rushed whisper. My head snaps up and I send him a warning glare.

"I can take care of myself." I rasp and Ichigo sighs angrily.

"Would you stop acting so high and mighty? Why won't you just let me help you? I know you can take care of yourself, but I made a promise to myself that I would protect you. And considering this." He pointed at my tattered body. "I'm not doing a very good job." Oh, if only he knew. Ichigo is the one that protected me from myself. I mentally laugh. If only he knew what he has protected me from. I don't give him a response because I don't think I'm capable of doing so. My brain is working too sluggish.

We make it back to his house and he helps through the window. After setting me on his bed and tending to my wounds, Ichigo sat back in his desk chair and flipped open his text book. I smile a little. Ichigo never wanted to be behind on his school work. He never wanted being a shinigami to be an excuse not to catch up on his studies. I admire that. It reminded me of Kaien-dono.

Kaien-dono always wanted to help everyone out. He wanted to learn new things. He never wanted Hollows to be an excuse not to do his job and not to learn new things. It was one of the many things I admire about him. I turn my head toward the window as my mind suddenly becomes flooded with old memories. It stays fairly quiet until Ichigo groans in tiredness.

"Maybe you should get some sleep Rukia." He suggests. I sit up slowly, careful not to disturb the tightly wrapped white bandages.

"Where are you going to sleep?" I ask. Ichigo scratches the back of his head.

"On the couch. I'll see ya in the mornin' okay?"

I remember one day when I had trained to hard and I collapsed. Kaien-dono helped back to his house (Nii-sama had some important things to take care of, so he wasn't home and Kaien-dono didn't want me to be by myself). He put me on his bed and told me to rest. He said that he would sleep somewhere else. I told him no as politely as I could, but since it was Kaien-dono I was speaking to, he insisted. So I did and Kaien-dono and his wife ended up sleeping in the guest room.

Ichigo reminds me of him. Ichigo always cared for my well being.

"No, Ichigo. It's alright. I can go sleep in the closet." I say and start to get up. Ichigo puts his hand on my shoulder and pushes me gently back down. He shakes his head and yawns.

"Nah, don't worry 'bout it midget. The couch is perfectly fine. 'Night. Get better soon." He leaves after closing the door behind him and giving me a small smile.

Ichigo and Kaien-dono are so much alike. Everyone says so too. The way they look, how they act. The way he looks when he fights an enemy and the way he grins after he has won the battle. It's all the same. I think that's why I'm so scared of loosing him. That may be why I gave him my powers that night.

I get up from Ichigo's bed and walk slowly over to the door. I open it quietly, not wanting to wake anyone else up. I walk over to the stairs and grip the handrail tightly. I slowly make my way downstairs. With each step a new name comes to mind.

Step. Kaien. Step. Ichigo. Step. Kaien. Step. Ichigo.

I finally make it to the bottom and I walk over to where Ichigo is sleeping. He's curled up on his side. His back is facing me and his face is buried deep in his pillows. The black wool blanket he threw over himself is slipping. I pull it up to his chin and sit down on the floor. I push stray orange locks out of his face and I rest my palm on his cheek. He groans in his sleep then Ichigo settles his face into my palm. I smile slightly. He looks so cute while he's sleeping.

Sure there are so many things that are alike about Kaien and Ichigo, but there's one huge difference between them that I'll never forget.

I love Ichigo more than I could ever love Kaien.

* * *

What do you think? I hope it turned out okay. I think the end was a little rushed, but you tell me what you think.

Please review! I would really love to know what my readers think of each one-shot. It would help out a lot.

And if you see a mistake, please feel free to point it out to me. That way, I can improve.

Thanks so much for reading


	11. When pigs fly

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Hey! We've reached over 100 reviews! Thank you guys soooo much for all the support. I never thought that we'd reach over a hundred. Really, I don't deserve all of this and I'm very grateful for it. Thank you so very much!

Did anyone go see the Death Note movie?? I did and L was soooo cute! My best friends and I were squealing like the little fangirls we are whenever L came up on screen. I was mad though when they only showed the fist half. Butbut, If you saw it, I would love to know what you thought about it!

Thanks a bunch to KittyKaiya, butterflyxblade, and Lazy Mew for all the support on this story. I really really appreciate it. So thanks so much guys!

This chapter is dedicated to you guys. I hope you like it!

Anyway, enough with my rambling and what not. On with the one-shot! I hope you like it and please review!

* * *

**Jyu Ichi**

_When pigs fly_

* * *

"Man, where is everyone?" I ask myself as I paced around the living room floor.

Yuzu wasn't in the kitchen because when I stepped in the door, I didn't smell dinner. I frowned at that. Karin wasn't in the living room playing her usual video games. The old goat wasn't in clinc tending to people's wounds. Rukia...well...Rukia was in Soul Society for the weekend 'visiting' as she put it. Damn, I am worried about the midget. She'd better not get herself into trouble.

"Ichigo! My son!" The old goat calls and run in through the front door. He jumped up and tried to kick me in the face. I easily dodged it by taking on step to the side. I crossed my arms across my chest and watched as I dad twitched in pain. "I've taught you well son..."

"Yeah yeah." I say and sit down on the sofa. "Where is everyone?"

"Yuzu and Karin are at a friend's house and Rukia-chan said that she was staying at Orihime's." My dad replies. It's a good is as gullible and stupid as they get or he would know that Rukia doesn't go Orihime's house whenever she says that she is. I'm glad that I know where she really goes every time. Y'know...so I can check up on her if I need too...okay, I'll just shut up now.

"How long are Yuzu and Karin gone?" I ask.

"Until tomorrow." He says and sits down on the couch next to me. We sit in silence until Dad speaks up again. "I guess it's time for that talk. I mean since no one is here to bother us...there isn't a better time to do this." He mummers to himself. My face reddens.

"Uh... Dad..." I begin and clear my throat. "If you're talking about...that talk...sorry to tell you this, but school beat ya to it." I scratch the back of bright red neck in embarrassment and nervousness. The old man blinks at me for a second before he laughs loudly.

"No that talk, Ichigo you pervert, it's another talk." A pervert? I am not! I grit my teeth together and settle down into the sofa.

"What other talk?" I mutter.

"It's a girlfriend talk because-"

"I don't have a girlfriend." I interrupt and Dad gives me a sly smile.

"Yet. I'm confident that you'll get the guts to ask Rukia-chan out soon. Then I can be a grandfather!" I get up from my seat and punch my dad in the face.

"Shut up!" I yell as I feel the heat rush up to my face once again. "Me and Rukia aren't going out and...and we never will." Okay, I admit, it hurt a little to say that. The old goat lets out a childish sob and whimpers.

"You hurt daddy!" He exclaims and I sit back down on the sofa angrily. There is another moment of silence between us. "Ichigo." His tone becomes serious. "Really, it's time we talked." Talk about having a bipolar dad.

"Yeah? What?" I ask slightly annoyed.

"Do you love her?" My almost bulged out of my sockets. Time to play stupid.

"Who?"

"Stop playing dumb Ichigo, you know exactly who I mean." Dad says and then he glances over at Mom's poster. "She'd like Rukia-chan you know. Rukia-chan is someone who your mom would love to have as a daughter-in-law. She's headstrong, smart, but most important of all, she can take care of you. And Masaki would want someone who loved her son and could take care of him."

When did Dad get so...serious? I stare at him and decide that he's right. Rukia as saved my ass more times than I can count. But, most important of all she saved me from myself. I may not be in love with her, but I think I'm getting there.

"You're right." I agree and Dad looks at me in shock. "Rukia is someone that Mom would love, but is that why you like her?"

"Of course not. I like her because she's someone I would want for my son too."

"Dad, I'm gonna be completely serious with you and if ya can, will you try to be serious also?"

"I'm always serious Ichigo, you're just never around to see it." I snort at it.

"Sure. Whatever Dad." I respond. I look at him and take in one long deep breath.

"Rukia...is a friend. A really good friend, probably my best friend. Maybe later...I might get feelings for her, but for now we're friends and that's all. I like Rukia, a lot." I confess as my face turns a slight tint of pink. Dad looks at me thoughtfully and nods. He hasn't screamed out in joy on the last sentence.

"Fair enough, but have you ever considered how Rukia-chan feels about you?" He asks and I freeze. He's right. Damn him. I never once thought about how Rukia might feel. I shake my head slowly. "I think you should consider her feelings Ichigo." I nod and get up to leave. "Hold on! I'm not done." Dad yells.

"What now? Don't you think you've embarrassed me enough?"

"Don't let her go Ichigo. Believe or not, there was a time where your Mom was very much like Rukia-chan. She was stubborn as hell and yelled at me too much. I came to figure out that she only did all those things because she loved me and because she cared. I can tell now that Rukia will be an amazing mother and she'll be an amazing wife. Ichigo deny it if you want, but she's perfect for you and you're perfect for her."

"Yeah Dad you're right. She is perfect for me. That stupid hot-head doesn't know it yet." I see the satisfied smirk on my Dad's face and begin to walk away. "Hey Dad?" I ask. I stop and look back at him.

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"And Dad?"

"Yeah."

"This talk never happened."

"You bet it didn't."

He may be a pain in my ass, but he never fails to make his opinion known. Whether it be in a blunt way or not. I never noticed until now, I'm like my Dad too, maybe that's why I'm falling for Rukia. I laugh to myself as I climb the stairs. As I lay on my bed a thought comes to me.

I wonder if she loves me too?

Rukia in love? Ha, that'll be the day...and Rukia in love with me? Yeah, when pigs fly.

_Somewhere far away..._

An old man attaches plastic wings on a small pig and pushes a button. The pink pig begins to float in the air.

"Finally! I did it! I found a way to make pigs fly!"

* * *

Okay, I admit, the ending was really stupid. I can't help it...

Sorry for the shortness! You guys deserve a longer one-shot, but the creative part of my brain blew a gasket. Urgh...time to read more IchiRuki so I can get these gears back in motion...

I think that Ichigo's dad can be serious and he can give Ichigo amazing advice. So if it was OOC to you, I'm sorry, it's just my crazy way of thinking.

I hope you liked it and please review!


	12. Pouts and Coasters

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story and thanks to everyone who has put this story (or me) or their favs and alerts. It means a lot to me.

Okay, this one is kinda weird. Rukia is OOC I know. But just think about it. It's her first date with Ichigo. I think she's going to be excited. So, she's kinda acting a little weird. But, keep that in mind. She's nervous, excited, and curious. She's gonna be OOC as well as Ichigo.

Oh my, we're almost at 150 reviews...I had no idea my story was that good. Thanks so much!

Please review at the end!

* * *

**Jyu ni**

_Pouts and Coasters_

* * *

"Ichigo! Let's go on that ride!"

I hate amusement parks. Especially when I take Rukia out on a date there. I'm never coming back here again. It's horrible. Rukia wanted a Chappy doll and I her told her calmly that she had too many. Okay, I lied, not calmly. I may have yelled at her. She began to pout and she widened her eyes. She knows I hate it when she does that. She also she knows that she can get whatever the hell she wants by doing that. Damn that pout.

Now we're waiting in line for the ferris wheel. Rukia is clutching a Chappy doll against her hip with one hand and she's holding my hand with the other. I think I'm blushing. I feel Rukia lean into my side and I look down at her. She's looking away though.

"Rukia," I call and she snaps her head over at me.

"What?"

"We're gonna go home after this okay? It's getting dark and we still have Hollow duty."

Rukia looks at me for a couple seconds and blinks. Then...she pouts...and widens her eyes. Did I mention that I hate that pout. Okay Ichigo, don't cave. Don't cave. Don't cave...damn.

"Okay. We'll stay a little while longer." I sigh and Rukia smiles.

The line starts moving and Rukia tugs on my hand to start moving. We make it to the front of the the line and man smiles at us and lets us through. Rukia and I sit on one of the carts as it begins to move. Rukia lets go of my hand and leans over the edge of the cart. I smile slightly. It's nice seeing her have fun. The ferris wheel stops while we're at the top of it.

"Ichigo, look!" Rukia says and I turn towards her. "I think I can see our house." She points somewhere, but I can't really see what she's pointing at. "Wow...it's pretty up here. Don't you think so?" She turns her head towards me.

"Yeah." I reply.

The ferris wheel starts moving again and we're at the bottom. We get off and Rukia latches onto my hand and begins to drag me through the crowds. I let her take me wherever she wants. I want her to have fun and I want her to enjoy this because it's the_ last _damn time I'm ever coming to an amusement park.

Rukia drags me into line for a roller coaster. This is where I draw the line. I put all my weight on my legs and when Rukia can't pull anymore she looks over. She pulls again, but I don't budge. She tries again.

"I'm not going on that thing midget," I say.

"Why not?" She asks. "It's just a roller coaster."

"I'm hungry. Let's go eat." Rukia laughs and shakes her head.

"You're scared aren't you?" I scoff at her.

"Hell no! I'm just hungry." I lie.

I'm not scared. I've just had a bad run in with roller coasters before. I'd rather not say what happened. Let's just say it wasn't very pleasant nor did it smell very nice. After that day, I swore I would never go on one ever again. I'm not letting Rukia change that.

"The great Kurosaki Ichigo, savior of Soul Society, is afraid of roller coasters." Rukia teases. I think I'd rather save Soul Society over again then go the roller coaster.

"I'm not scared midget! How many times do I have to tell you that?" I ask. She pouts. Her eyes widen. Damn. Come on Ichigo. You can do it. Don't cave. Don't cave. Don't-

"Fine. But you have promise that we'll go home after this." I grumble and Rukia nods enthusiastically.

"I promise." She pulls on my hand again and I sigh and get in line behind a woman.

I look over Rukia because she let go of my hand. There are bars to guide the people waiting in line. Rukia is trying to sit on one. She jumps and tries to sit on it. Doesn't work. Her pink tongue pokes out of her lips as she tries and tries. I stifle a laugh.

"Need help? Looks like that bar is too high for you." I say and let out a small laugh. Rukia glares at me.

"No, I don't your need help." She says stubbornly. I blush as I put my hands on her waist and hoist her up onto the bar. Rukia looks away and coughs.

"Thanks." She says and I nod.

The line begins to move and Rukia slides along the bar to move as I walk. I glance at her every few seconds to make sure she's not about to fall. The line stops and so do we. After another fifteen minutes the line begins to move again, but then it stops after we have moved about three inches.

"Rukia, this is taking forever. Let's just go." I say and Rukia shakes her head.

"No, I want to go on this roller coaster."

"Rukia, we're going to be late. Let's just go." I argue and I cross my arms over my chest. The lady that's in front of us turns around to face us.  
"You should listen to your girlfriend." She says and giggles and then turns back.

"Yeah Ichigo. Listen to your girlfriend." Rukia says and smirks.

"Fine." I mutter.

We stand in line for another half an hour before we get onto the ride.

"Finally!" Rukia says as she stuffs Chappy into the net in front of her.

I hold onto the bar tightly and gulp. This. Is. Hell! This is worse then fighting Byakuya. Worse than everything I've ever had to deal with. I hate roller coasters...and Rukia's pout. Have I said that? The cars begin to move and Rukia grins. The cars begin go up a hill and when it gets to the top I look down and my eyes widen. I look over at Rukia. Her eyes widen too and she let's go of the bar and hugs my waist. I blush.

The car speeds down the hill and Rukia buries her head into my waist and I can hear her muffled scream. I don't scream. I can't scream. My eyes are still wide and my mouth is ajar. The car finally slows and Rukia slowly lifts her head up and stays latched around my waist until the ride is over.

We make it back to the platform and Rukia notices where here arms are and she lets go of me quickly. I feel my mouth close and my eyes go back to their normal size. The bar lifts up and Rukia and I get off after Rukia retrieves her Chappy doll.

"That wasn't so bad was it Ichigo?" She asks and her voice trembles slightly. I don't say anything. "Ichigo? Why were you so afraid."

"I-I wasn't," I clear my throat. "I wasn't afraid." Rukia grabs my hand and squeezes it and I squeeze back in response. We walk towards the exit of the amusement park. I wait for the nausea to come, but it ever does. I grin and pull Rukia a little closer to me. She looks up at me and begins to walk faster out of the park.

The sun says its last goodbyes as the stars come out and the night sky takes over. Rukia stops in the middle of the street and looks up at the sky. She gasps. I look up too and notice that there's a shooting star. I look back down at Rukia and her eyes are closed. I think she's making a wish. I don't make a wish though, I have everything I could want right in front of me.

* * *

This one was amazingly fun to write. If you want to know about Ichigo's horrible experience, he threw up all over himself and the guy sitting next to him when he was thirteen. Nasty huh? Tell that to Ichigo.

I've never written about then when they're already going out, I must say it was fun and a little easier.

Sorry about the grammar and spelling mistakes! I hope I didn't miss any when I went back through it.

Anyway, I hope you liked and please review!


	13. Violet and amber

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

This idea probably came to me in the weirdest way ever. I mean it was kinda freaky. But, I guess it doesn't really matter...

This one is weird. It's taking place after the Hueco Mundo arc...but Rukia is still sleeping in the closet. I know it sounds really weird...but for the story work...it has to be like that. Sorry.

Uh...I think something is sorta wrong. This story has almost 10,000 views and almost 150 reviews. Are you sure no one clicked on this story multiple times just to put the number of views up? No? Well...I'm kinda skeptical.

Okay anyway thanks soooo much for all the amazing reviews! I appreciate them much more than you guys know.

I hope you like it and please review at the end.

* * *

**Jyu San**

_Violet and amber_

* * *

_Boom!_

"Ah!"

_Boom!_

"Ah!"

Ichigo lay in his bed with an annoyed expression on his face. It was now about three in the morning and he hadn't gotten even once ounce of sleep. By the sound of it, Rukia hadn't gotten any sleep either Outside the rain poured down hard and thunder boomed every minute. Every time the thunder struck, the small shinigami (who was currently curled up into a small ball in her closet) would let out a small muffled shriek.

Of course Rukia would never admit it, but she was deathly afraid of the thunder. The mere thought of it sent shivers down her spine. She was so frightened by it, that she even considered asking Ichigo if she could sleep on the bed. Not with him in it of course. She dismissed that thought immediately. She was Kuchiki Rukia and Kuchikis don't ask people for help. Her brother was a prime example of this.

"Ah!" Another muffled scream was heard throughout Ichigo's room.

After a few more screams, Ichigo couldn't take it anymore. He got up roughly out of his bed and strode over to the closet. He didn't knock, he didn't even consider trying to be gentlemen. Ichigo was mad. He opened the door a little too harshly. What he found inside made his anger die a little.

Rukia was curled up into a ball with a few tears staining her porcelain cheeks. He knew that she was scared, but he didn't know that she was _this_ scared. He wondered for a moment why she hadn't asked him for help. _Damn Kuchiki pride._ He thought. He was going to help her, but not for her sake, but for his so maybe he could actually sleep tonight.

Rukia, on the other hand, had no idea that Ichigo even opened the door to her closet. She wasn't even aware that he was standing a couple inches away from her. All she could notice was the thunder outside and all she could hear was the booming noise of it.

"Rukia." Ichigo placed his hand on her shoulder and shook her.

She looked up at him and quickly wiped the remains of her tears.

"Idiot! Don't you know that it's rude to enter without knocking?" She half whispered and half yelled. Ichigo scoffed. The only person that could 'enter' the closet was her.

"Get out of the closet." He said but Rukia didn't move, she just looked at him in confusion. "Now." This time Rukia shoved pass him and jumped gracefully down onto the wooden floors.

"What do you want carrot top? I was trying to sleep." Rukia said and looked away.

"Sleep. Right." He replied nodding. "Sit on the bed."

_Boom!_

Before Ichigo could react, Rukia was already latched onto his side. He put his hands up in the air and began to turn slightly pink. Rukia lingered there for half a second until she realized what she was doing. She immediately jumped back and looked away. Without saying anything she sat cross-legged on one end of the bed. Ichigo sat leaning back on the headboard with his hands behind his head and his legs stretched out beside Rukia.

_Boom!_

"Ah!" Rukia pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She let out a small scream. Ichigo pretended he didn't hear it.

"Once when I was twelve, it was dad's birthday an-" Ichigo started but Rukia cut him off.

"Ichigo? What are are doing? What is the point of th-Ah!"

"Will ya just shut up and listen? I'm tryin' to tell you a story." Ichigo said as he scratched the back of his neck nervously. Rukia nodded and screamed once more as the thunder struck again.

"It was my dad's birthday and Yuzu left me in charge of making the cake. Her and Karin both went with dad to the mall so I could bake." Rukia laughed a little at the thought of Ichigo cooking. When Ichigo heard her laughter he pretended to scowl, but he was happy that his plan seemed to be working.

_Boom!_

"I did everything right. Yuzu left me instructions instead of a cookbook. She thought it would easier if she wrote them herself. I put it in the oven. There was this show I really wanted to watch so I did. I was only supposed to keep the cake in the oven for forty minutes, but the show was an hour long..." Rukia laughed at Ichigo as the thunder sounded once more.

"Long story short. The cake was burnt, but luckily I didn't burn the house down. Dad ate all the cake saying how good it was. Good my ass." Ichigo muttered the last words. "Yuzu didn't eat any and Karin has never eaten cake after that day. We all decided that it was best if Yuzu was the one in the kitchen."

"Ichigo, you're so stupid." Rukia said as her laughter died. Ichigo looked away.

"Says you. At least I can make myself a sandwich without dropping the knife on my foot." Ichigo teased and Rukia kicked his leg.

"That was accident."

_Boom!_

"I...I forgot about the thunder..." Rukia said and she slowly turned her head and looked out of the window. After a second she looked at Ichigo. "Thanks strawberry."

"Forget about it. My mom used to do it to me all the time when I was little. She wouldn't tell me stories like this. She'd tell me fairy tales, but I'm no good with that kind of crap. Hell, I even suck at telling these kinds of stories."

"Yeah, you do." Rukia agreed and Ichigo shot her a look.

"You were laughing."

"Only because you're the biggest idiot in the world."

_Boom!_

They stayed quiet for a while until Ichigo spoke again.

"She'd always make me the hero..." Ichigo said as he looked out of the window with a far away look in his eyes. "She'd always make me slay the dragon. I would always save her and take her back to the kingdom where Dad was waiting for us...I...I'm not a hero."

Rukia didn't know what to say or what to do. He was pouring his heart out to her. What was she supposed to do? Tell him it was okay? Tell him that he was being an idiot? Not say anything?

"You're probably the biggest hero I've ever met." Ichigo looked over at her and she stared back. "You saved Soul Society. Saved Inoue. Saved countless souls. You saved me." Rukia broke her gaze and looked towards the floor. "If it wasn't for you I'd be de-"

"Shut it Rukia. Don't say things like that." Ichigo said softly.

"Then stop putting yourself down!" Rukia replied angrily. "Ichigo?" She asked after a while.

"What midget?"

"Why _did_ you save me?" She asked still looking away.

"You stopped the rain." He said simply.

The rain outside ceased its endless pounding on the windowsill and the thunder choked back a loud roar as violet met amber.

* * *

I don't like the end, but I don't know how else to end it.

It's hard for Rukia or Ichigo to show emotion if they aren't OOC. So, I'm sorry, but I don't think I can write it any other way.

I'm sorry about any grammar or spelling mistakes. I looked over it more than once, but sometimes I miss things.

Thanks for reading and please review!


	14. Light or heavy?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all. **

The way this idea came to me? Don't even ask.

Well you know how this story was at almost 10,000 hits? Would someone please explain to me how it jumped from 10,000 to 11,000? I'm kinda in shock. No I am in shock. I can't believe it, thanks so much guys!

This one is pushing the T rating. This one is like T+

-giggles- This one was too fun to write. I love making fun of Ichigo's boyness. Oh and Rin, yes the girl's name is Yuki...sorry I'm kinda uncreative...

I'm planning on updating on Ichigo's birthday, but i'm not too sure yet, so don't hope for anything

I hope you like it and please review at the end!

* * *

**Jyu yon**

_Light or heavy?_

* * *

I don't even know how I get myself into these situations. One minute she's okay and the next she's yellin' and screaming for me to go to the store for her...items. I swear I have no idea what I was thinking when I said "Fine fine, I'll go, just stop your bitchin' already!" I'm crazy.

So, here I am standing in front of a wall filled with women...items. Rukia is at home on my bed sleeping off her cramps. Stupid midget. I hate her. There are about five different brands and I'm not that sure which one to get and they're labeled. Some say heavy and some say light and others say medium. I knew I shouldn't have slept during health.

What does that mean? Heavy, light, medium? I think they all weigh the same. Oh! I get it, maybe it depends on how much the girl weighs. Okay, so since Rukia is about as tall as a bug, I should get the light ones. I take the shopping cart over to the one's that say 'Light' on them.

Do the different color wrappings mean anything? They're pink ones, orange ones, yellow ones, and purple ones. I guess it doesn't. Girls are picky so I guess they just want that has their favorite color on it. What is Rukia's favorite color? Purple? Pink? I think I'll just get the Purple ones.

I hear snickering from behind me and I turn around. A girl that's about as tall as my shoulder walks up. She has chest length brown hair and blue eyes. She giggles again. I look at her name tag, it reads Yuki.

"Shopping for your girlfriend?" She asks. Her voice is slightly higher than Rukia's. I turn slightly pink and nod. "Need help?" Another nod. She goes over to my cart and looks inside. She takes package out and looks at it. "So she's light?"

"Yeah...I guess. I mean she's small..." I mutter and Yuki laughs a little.

"You'd be surprised, sometimes it's the small girls that are heavy."

I don't say anything and she goes over to the rack. She put one manicured finger on her chin and scans the wall. It my own personal hell wall. Oh man, I hope no one from school is here. What if Renji decides to make a surprise visit? Damn! I'll be dead. I grit my teeth together and Yuki's voice brings me out of my thoughts.

"Are you sure you got the right brand?"

"Brand? What the hell is the difference?" I ask and she looks back.

"Well...some are longer than others. Some are thicker than others..." She explains. Yuki goes over to me and shoves two different brands of 'Light' ones in my arms. "If she's light, those are probably the best." I nod and dump them in the cart.

"Now she needs overnight ones..." Yuki trails off as she picks another pack up.

"Overnight? Can't she just wear the same one?" Yuki turns her head towards me and sends me a disgusted glare.

"Ew, that's disgusting!" She says and I cock my head to the right a little. "How does she feel about these." Yuki stuffs a small pink box in my face. I read it and it says 'tampons' on it. I turn red and make a face.

"I don't know." I look away.

"You should just take them." Yuki says and drops the box and the package in the cart.

She grabs a couple more things off of the shelves and puts them into the cart. Yuki goes through what she put in, making sure that she got everything. About half the cart is full with Rukia's...things.

"What about scented ones?" Yuki asks she she turns back to the wall. Scented? They have...scented ones? I shake my head and clear my throat.

"Uh...I don't know." I reply and Yuki turns sharply around and puts her hands on her hips.

"You mean she didn't even say anything?" She asks and I shake my head. "Cramps? Mood swings?"

"Yeah, she has a lot of those." I mutter and Yuki laughs.

"Stay here," she commands. "I'll be back." Yuki walks off and I'm left alone. In this aisle. With feminine necessities. And I am in no shape or form feminine. Y'know, Renji would fit right in this place considering he has a freakin' ponytail. Man! This can't be anymore awkward or embarrassing. My phone rings and I pull it out of my back pocket. It's Rukia. I flip it open.

"What the hell do you want midget?" I ask.

"Stop calling me midget! I just called to ask if you got my stuff!" She yells.

"Yeah yeah, I'm working on it. Shut the hell up and got back to sleep."

"You suck Ichigo." With that, Rukia hangs the phone up. I groan and shove my phone back into its pocket. I don't notice Yuki standing there until I look up at her. She hands me some medicine.

"Was that her?" She asks and I nod. "This should make her a little less cranky."

"Thanks." I say gratefully and Yuki smiles.

"Well, I think you're good now." She smiles up at me.

"Thanks for...you know...helping me out." I scratch the back of my head. "I'm not good with this kind of crap."

"I can tell." Yuki retorts, but she smiles. "You're welcome."

--

I get back home and I take all the bags in my arms. I walk up to my room and open the door. Rukia is sleeping soundly in my bed curled up against the covers. I let myself smile a little. I drop all the bags and look for the medicine. I find it and set it on the desk. I shake Rukia.

"Oi, midget. Wake up. I got you your crap." Rukia mutters something and I shake her again. This time she opens her eyes and looks at me.

"Did you get it?" She asks and I nod and point to the bags. Rukia gets out of bed and rummages through the bag.

"Wait, take the medicine first." I say and hand her the box.

She nods and goes downstairs. She comes back a little while later and goes back over to the bags. She pulls out each package one by one like she's looking for something.

"What the hell is wrong now?" I ask as I cross my arms over my chest.

She doesn't say anything, instead she stands up and looks at the packs. She reads the labels on each one and frowns. Then she reads them again and with each one she reads, her frown deepens.

"Ichigo..." She says, her voice is deadly.

"What?"

"I'm not light. I'm heavy." She looks up at me and begins to glare daggers.

"What are you talking about? You're small you have to be light in weight." As I say the last word Rukia slaps her forehead.

"You are the biggest idiot in the world! Do you know that?!" She yells and I cringe back a bit.

"'Light' and 'heavy' aren't referring to my weight! It's referring to how much I bleed!"

"Oh." I reply. "Well, why the hell didn't you tell me which one you wanted?"

"Because I wanted both and I thought you would get both since I didn't tell you which one to get!" Rukia yells.

She grabs a pack and throws it at my face. I dodge it easily and pick it back up and throw it at her.

"Stop yellin' at me! It's not like I do this everyday!" I say as the package hits Rukia square in the face. I smirk triumphantly and she narrows her eyes and I swear she's breathing out fire. I take one more glance at her before I run.

* * *

Isn't Ichigo such an idiot? It's okay, we still love him.

I hope you liked it and please review. I hope they weren't too overly OOC.


	15. Happy Birthday

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Guess who's birthday it is? That's right! It's Ichigo's! -starts singing- Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Ichigo! Happy Birthday to you!

This one-shot was supposed to be really sad, but I just couldn't do that. Not on Ichigo's birthday anyway. (Yes, you tell that I'm a total Ichigo fangirl).

I think it's kind of weird how Ichigo's birthday is on the 15th and this is my 15th one-shot. I promise, I didn't plan it this way.

Hope you guys like it and please review.

* * *

**Jyu go**

_Happy Birthday_

* * *

"Today is Ichigo's birthday, did you not know that Rukia-chan?" Yuzu asks and I pale a little.

"No! Of course I knew, I meant was, why is the cake vanilla? Doesn't Ichigo like chocolate?" I ask.

"Oh! Yeah! You're right Rukia-chan. Thank you." Yuzu says and pulls out ingredients to start baking another cake.

You have to be kidding me. Ichigo's birthday? He didn't even say anything about it! How dare that stupid strawberry. I sit on the couch and think of something I could get him. After a half an hour of just sitting there, I figure out the perfect present.

I walk back upstairs and sneak into Ichigo's bedroom. He's sprawled over his bed on his stomach with his limbs hanging off of the bed.

I stifle a giggle.

I walk over to him and pull out his badge from his desk and tap him lightly with it. Ichigo's body flops lifelessly on the floor and his shinigami form is still sleeping soundly. I pull Zangetsu off of his back and lay it gently on the floor.

I grab Ichigo's body and pull it on top of his shinigami form causing his soul to go back into his body. I wait for a couple of seconds to make sure he's still asleep before I put his badge back into his drawer. I pick up Zangetsu.

Wow, this thing is heavy.

I walk into Yuzu and Karin's room and find a huge bag and stuff Zangetsu inside. I throw the bag over my shoulder and walk downstairs. Yuzu doesn't notice me, but Karin, who is playing video games in the living room, looks over at me as I try and walk out of the door.

"Where are you going Rukia-chan?" She asks as she eyes the big bag. I freeze.

"Uh...well...I have to go out." I say and quickly think of an excuse. "Inoue-chan and I have a project due and we are partners. I'm heading over to her house with the supplies." I motion to the bag. "I'll be back later."

I walk quickly out of the door and run as fast as I can towards Urahara's shop. I need to get Zangetsu back to Ichigo before he realizes that it's gone. If he is, Ichigo will freak out and I don't want to cause him any stress on his birthday. Stupid gigai. Run faster! I should ask Urahara for a better one when I get there.

Urahara was already outside when I came lugging Zangetsu behind me. He smiles and pulls out his fan and waves it in front of his face. He pulls his green striped hat farther down.

"Well well. What do we have here? Hello there Kuchiki-san!" He greets happily. I walk towards him and stuff Zangetsu in his arms. How does Ichigo carry that around with him? It weighs at least fifteen pounds. Urahara looks inside the bag and raises and narrows his eyes.

"Did you steal from Kurosaki-san and want to sell this?" He asks and I glare at him.

"No!" I reply angrily. "I need you to do something for me."

"Yes, what is it?" Urahara asks as we go inside of his shop. He puts Zangetsu down on he counter and stands behind it. I stand in front of it.

"It's Ichigo's birthday today and I need a favor."

"Looking for accessories for his sword?"

"Not really." I reply. "Can you make it lighter? Stronger? Faster? Something like that?"

"Lighter yes. Stronger? I'll do my best. I can give you something that will heighten Kurosaki-san's speed."

I smile as Urahara pulls Zangetsu out and starts to analyze it.

"Thank you Urahara. I'll give you any amount of money you want." I say and pull out my Chappy wallet from my back pocket of my jeans. It's times like these that I'm thankful that Nii-sama has so much money. Urahara shakes his head.

"That won't be necessary Kuchiki-san. If it's for love, it's free." He says and takes Zangetsu into the back of the shop. I turn red and I'm too much in shock to respond. "Come back in two hours. I should have it done by then." He says and then disappears.

I clear my throat and walk out with my head held up high. Love and Ichigo? Ha! That would never happen. Plus, Ichigo isn't much of the romantic type. Even if I did tell him my feelings then-wait- what feelings? I have no feelings for him.

I groan and sit down on the sidewalk near Urahara's shop. What am I getting myself into? I sit there for a while before I think of something else I can do for Ichigo. I pull out my phone and call Renji.

"Hello?" The voice says groggily. I check the time on my watch. It's one in the afternoon.

"Renji? Wake up!" I yell loudly and I hear a thump.

"What the...Rukia?" He asks and I smile. Renji is such an idiot.

"I need a favor."

"What is it?" Renji asks as he yawns.

"It's Ichigo's birthday and can you take over the Hollows today? Just to give him the day off?" I ask hopeful he'll say yes.

"It's that strawberry's birthday? Yeah, fine I will. I'll be down there in a while."

"Thank you much Renji!" I say gratefully. "I owe you one."

We exchange goodbyes before I close my phone.

_Two hours later..._

I walk back to Urahara's store. He's already there holding Zangetsu. I run up to him and take it. It's so much lighter now. It weighs about five pounds now. Ichigo will love this! He can avodie attacks so much better now. Maybe he'll come back with less wounds. Maybe he'll shed less blood...

I shake my head to get rid of those thoughts.

"Lighter. Faster. Stronger. Just what you asked for." Urahara says proudly and I smile. He turns it over while it's in my hand and points out a small jewel in the hilt.

"That makes it stronger." He says pointing at the jewel.

"And faster?" I ask.

"As soon as Kurosaki-san begins to fight with it, the jewel will activate making him faster and making Zangetsu twice as strong"

"Thank you." I say and I grab the over-sized bag and put Zangetsu back inside and run all the way back to Ichigo's house.

When I get back, I put Zangetsu underneath my bed and Yuzu and Karin's room after I put a big black bow on Zangetsu. Ichigo will love it. I know he will. I smile to myself and walk downstairs with my head held up high in proudness.

_Later..._

Ichigo blew out the candles from his chocolate cake. I smile at him as Yuzu takes a picture of him. Isshin goes and gives Ichigo a big hug which Ichigo tries to get out of. I laugh and Yuzu complains on how he was hurting Ichigo. Karin smiles and kicks her dad in the leg causing him to let go of Ichigo.

Ichigo cuts the cake and hands it to everyone. He hands me my plate and I take it gratefully and plop down into the couch and happily begin to eat. Who knew that human sweets were so good? Or maybe that's only because Yuzu made it. She's a very good cook you know. Ichigo takes a seat next to me.

"Did you forget it was my birthday?" Ichigo asks in a mocking tone. I look at him.

"Oh, is this why we're having cake?" I ask sweetly and Ichigo rolls his eyes.

"If you didn't forget where's my present?" I know that he's kidding, but I did get him one. I just don't want to give it to him now.

"I'll give it to you later." I reply as I get up and throw my empty plate away.

_Later that night..._

I grab Ichigo's present from underneath the bed. I make sure no one is in the hallway before I walk towards Ichigo's room. I open the door and rush inside. I close it behind me and lock it. Ichigo turns to me. He's on his bed reading.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asks and I hide the present behind my back. "A hollow?" I shake my head. He narrows his eyes at me. "What's behind your back?"

"Your present." I reply and Ichigo puts his book and down and sits up. I walk over to him and hand him Zangetsu. His looks at me, then his eyes widens.

"You stole Zangetsu?! That's my present?" Ichigo yells and I roll my eyes.

"Just take it." I say and Ichigo takes it from my hands.

"He's lighter." Ichigo comments and I nod.

"I went to Urahara today and I got some modifications done for Zangetsu." I explain and Ichigo looks away from his sword to me.

"What kind of modifications?"

"Well he lighter, so you're faster. Urahara told me that he made Zangetsu twice as strong." I shrug. "I'm not sure though." I walk over to him and turn Zangetsu in his hands to reveal the jewel. I point at it and before Ichigo can start complaining on how girlish it looks, I speak. "When you start fighting with Zangetsu, the jewel will activate making you faster and him stronger." I say with pride.

Ichigo looks at me and smiles warmly. I smile back just as warmly.

"Thanks Rukia."

"Idiot. I didn't do it for you. I did it for myself."

Ichigo looks at me very confused.

"What?"

"Maybe I'll spend less time healing your wounds." I say and shrug. Ichigo chuckles.

"Yeah whatever midget." He said.

"Oh yeah, I have one more surprise." I say and Ichigo's face lights up. I grin.

"More? Rukia this is more than enough." He says and I shake my head.

"You don't have Hollow duty today. Renji is taking care of it." I say and Ichigo grins. Actually, his grin goes from ear to ear. I can tell that he's very happy. I'm not sure why, but seeing him this happy makes me smile.

"I was wondering why you didn't bother me to go fight Hollows."

I laugh and shake my head. I start to walk out of his room, but then I turn back to him.

"Oh and Ichigo?"

"Hm?" Ichigo asks still looking at Zangetsu in awe.

"Happy Birthday strawberry."

* * *

On the plus side, it's long. On the down side, I don't think I really like it.

But I think it's better then the other one I had planned. That one was really sad. I've saved it for another day. :D

Anyway, I hope you liked it and please review.


	16. Practice makes perfect

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

This one was a lot of fun to write. I love making fun of Ichigo and his unexperienced self. It's just too easy.

This one has OOC in it. Like...a lot I think.

The words in _italics _are Ichigo's inner voice type thing. I don't really know how to explain it, but I'm sure you'll understand when you read it.

Anyhow, I hope ya like it and please review at the end.

* * *

**Jyu Roku**

_Practice makes perfect_

* * *

I fill up my palms with cool water and wash the access shaving cream off of my face. I find the white wool towel that sits on the counter and dry my face off. I look back up in the mirror and inspect my face. I run my hand down my jaw and feel nothing but smoothness. I make sure I haven't missed any spots and when I'm sure I haven't, I stand up straight and stare at myself through the mirror.

Rukia is downstairs eating breakfast. Yuzu made pancakes and Rukia loves to pour the syrup all over them. Then she complains that it's too sweet and makes me eat them. Stupid midget. If ya know it's gonna turn out sweet, don't freakin' put so much syrup on em'! Great, now I'm rambling I my mind. Something is wrong with me. Maybe it's cause today is the day that I'm gonna tell Rukia how I feel about her.

I'm a nervous wreck because I have no damn idea what I'm gonna say to her. I mean how do I say...y'know...that? I guess I should practice. I mean, doesn't every guy practice in the mirror before they say...that? I take a deep breath and run my hand through my bright orange hair.

"Rukia...I don't know how to say-" I start saying to my reflection but then I stop mid sentence and sigh angrily. Crap, this is harder than I thought.

"I've known-no, that doesn't sound right. Look Rukia I just-argh!" None of this is coming out right. "I pretty sure that you..." Okay, now I'm freakin' pissed off. This is the hardest thing I have ever done.

I bang my head against he white marble counter top, making sure that there's a large red circle on my forehead. After I'm done I lift my head off of the counter and slump down onto the floor.

What is she says that she doesn't feel that way about me? What if she likes...Renji? I'll kill him. Stupid red head. I'll make him wish that he never laid eyes on Rukia. Oh crap, I'm getting jealous and I don't even know what the hell Rukia thinks about me. Just breathe Ichigo. Calm down. Everything'll be okay.

I put my head back against the counter and look up at the ceiling. What if she _does_ like Renji? Everything will be awkward between us...and I don't want that. God, I hope she loves me too. I get up off of the ground and turn on the shower. I turn the knob until it's on the blue, indicating that the water is as cold as it'll get. I take off all my clothes and go into the shower, splashing myself with the ice cold water. That's freakin' right, I'm taking a damn cold shower.

After a couple minutes in the shower, I come out dripping wet. I grab my towel and start to dry myself. When I bring it up to my face, I realize that this isn't my towel. It's Rukia's. It's light purple and has Chappy all over it. I turn bright red.

This is what she uses to dry herself off...after showering...

_Stop it Kurosaki! Do you want to take _another _freakin' cold shower?_

I groan loudly and hang the towel back up. I start putting my clothes back on without caring that I'm still only half dry. I hear someone banging against the door.

"What?" I ask loudly.

"Come on out of there carrot top! You've been in there forever!" Rukia's annoyed voice floods the whole bathroom. Damn she's loud. I throw my white school uniform over my head.

"I'll be out in a minute." I reply and I hear Rukia throw her back against the door, waiting for me. I walk over and yank the door open without even thinking that Rukia is still leaning against it.

She falls backwards, flailing her arms wildly. As she tumbles down to the ground I catch her before her back hits the floor. My face is close hers and I can see her amethyst eyes looking straight into my amber ones. I gulp uncertainly and I can feel my cheeks grow hot. Rukia lifts her arms and grabs mine to help herself out of my grasp. I release my hold on her waist when I'm certain that she's steady on her feet.

"You idiot! Didn't you know I was leaning against that?" Rukia asks and I can see her red stained cheeks. She keeps yelling, but I'm not listening anymore. I remember looking into those sparking violet eyes and I finally figure out how to tell her what I wanted to tell her.

"Ichigo! Ichigo! You idiot! Are you even listening to me?" Rukia's angry voice snaps me out of my trance and I feel my eyes focus on her face.

"What now midget?" I ask and cross my arms over my chest. She sighs and begins to walk away.

"Never mind. Let's just get to school. We're going to be late." Rukia states and I follow behind her silently. We get down the last stair and Rukia slips her shoes on.

Yuzu is standing in the kitchen with her pink apron on and a silver spatula in her right hand. Karin is stuffing herself with Yuzu's pancakes and Dad looks up from the table when I walk down. I look back and proceed to put my shoes on.

"Don't you want breakfast?" Yuzu asks and I shake my head.

"Nah, I'm not hungry. I'll eat something at school. Later." I jog out of door because Rukia has already left. I find her walking up the path towards school. I catch up to her.

"Hey! Why the hell did you leave?" I ask. We always walk together to and from school. As much as I hate to admit it, I like walking with her. Rukia glances my way.

"Sorry." She replies and I wonder what's wrong with her. I narrow my eyes at her, but keep walking beside her with my bad slung over my shoulder and one hand stuffed into my pocket. I glance around my surroundings. I guess I'll just tell her now.

"He-hey. Rukia. Wait." Crap, I stuttered. Kurosaki Ichigo _does not_ stutter. I clear my throat as Rukia stops. She gives me a curious look.

"What now idiot?" She asks as she impatiently taps her foot against the concrete. I gulp. Out of all the damn girls in the world and Soul Society, I had to fall in love with this one.

"I wanted to tell you...that I..." I groan. "I just wanted to say..." I trail off as I turn red.

"Ichigo?" She asks slightly concerned. "Are you okay?"

I don't answer, instead I'm trying to build up my courage. Crap, maybe I should take her to some fancy romantic restaurant and tell her. Normal girls like that right? I glance at Rukia. Okay, she isn't a normal girl, but still.

"Ichigo?" Rukia asks and when I don't say anything she sighs and starts walking again.

_Come on Kurosaki. Do it! Be a man. _

"I love you." I mutter.

_Louder you idiot. _

"I love you." I say and Rukia glances back at me and raises her eyebrows. I gulp and she shakes her head and starts walking again. I can't move though, I'm frozen in this spot.

_LOUDER!_

"I LOVE YOU!" I yell very noisily and this time Rukia turns sharply around and looks at me. A few people on the street stop and turn to stare at me too. I blush. Oh crap, that was a little too loud wasn't it? Rukia walks slowly back to me and I can see her pink cheeks.

"What did you say?" She asks softly.

"I...I said I love you Rukia."

There's a moment of silence between us.

"Idiot. I love you too." She says in an audible whisper and I smile widely. "But couldn't you do it more romantically?!" I groan. I knew I should have taken her to a nice fancy restaurant.

"Can't you be happy that I said it at least?!" I ask her.

"Happy? It took you forever!" She yells back.

"Really? 'Cause I didn't see you make the first move!" I yell as we walk to school.

"The guy is supposed to do that! It's your job!"

"My job? Really midget?"

It was a stressful morning, but somehow it was all worth it when Rukia slips her hand into mine.

* * *

Sorry for the late update and sorry for the shortness! -begs for forgiveness-

This one is kinda sappy to me, but I love sappy stories! So I guess it's okay.

I hope you liked it! Please review!


	17. Habits

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Alrighty. Another one-shot. Woot! Thankies so much to all my reviewers! You guys make me so happy. The one-shot that I was talking about probably isn't going to happen anymore.

This one had to be the MOST troublesome one-shot I've ever written. I knew what I wanted to do and what I wanted to write, I just didn't know _how_ to write it if that makes any sense. The biggest problem I had was the beginning of this one.

Words in italics are Ichigo's thoughts. Yeah I know, OOC-ness. Sorry! And sorry about the shortness of this one too!

Hope you like this one and please review at the end!

* * *

**Jyu Nana**

_Habits_

* * *

After his alarm woke him up in the early morning, Kurosaki Ichigo walked around his room sleepily searching for his school uniform. When he found it all, he walked towards his sisters' room and knocked on the door loudly.

"Oi! Rukia! Wake up midget!"

Ichigo wasn't worried about waking up his twin sisters because he could already hear the TV and he could smell pancakes. He unconsciously licked his lips as he walked to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, shaved, and took a shower and came back out clean and smelling quite nice.

After noticing that Rukia wasn't waiting by the bathroom door for her turn, he sauntered back over to where she slept and opened the door swiftly while yelling.

"Rukia! I said get your ass-" He stopped talking when he noticed the room.

There were three beds. One was neatly made with stuffed animals on it. Another one was messy and unkempt. The last one was clean and made, it had no traces of anyone sleeping on it. Ichigo mentally slapped himself.

Rukia wasn't here. She was gone to Soul Society for the day to report in. Ichigo groaned and walked down the stairs after grabbing his and Rukia's bag from his room. How could he be so stupid? Rukia told him yesterday saying that she'd be back tonight. After placing both bags near the front door, Ichigo helped himself to breakfast.

When he glanced at the clock after a couple of minutes, he realized if he didn't leave now, he'd be late for school. He got up hastily from the table and said goodbye to Yuzu and Karin before taking his and Rukia's bags and heading out of the door.

It was a routine, he'd wait outside for Rukia with her bag in his hand while Rukia slipped on her shoes. Then as they walked, Rukia would yell at him saying that she could carry her own bag. Ichigo would only give her some witty response and they both walked to school.

Ichigo walked a couple of feet away from his house, when he realized that Rukia's bag was in his hands. He mentally cursed himself and walked swiftly back to his house and placed the bag near the front door.

"Damn it!" He muttered as he began running towards school. "How could I freakin' forget Rukia wasn't here?"

**Later that day...**

Ichigo sat on the rooftop with Chad, Keigo, and Mizuiro. He opened up his bento box and started pulling out all its contents. After a minute of eating in silence, Ichigo frowned. _Where's Rukia?_ He thought. _She should be here by now, begging me to open her stupid juice box._ Ichigo got up upbruptly.

"Where're you going Ichigo?" Keigo asked and Ichigo didn't answer him. "You're going to seduce the beautiful Orihime-chan aren't you?" That little comment earned him a swift punch to his head.

Ichigo walked down to the girls' usual eating spot cursing Keigo under his breath. When he got there, he saw Orihime and Tatsuki and everyone else sitting around laughing and eating. He looked for Rukia by the big oak tree, but she wasn't there.

"Hi Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime waved to Ichigo happily. Ichigo looked back at her.

"Hey Inoue." He replied and walked over to her. "Do you know where Rukia-" He stopped when he realized that he forgot again. _Dammit. _

"Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue questioned.

"Never mind Inoue. I'll see ya later." He said and turned around and started to walk away.

It wasn't his fault. Ichigo was just so used to having Rukia around. As much as he hated to admit to himself. He missed her. A lot. He wanted Rukia to come and hit him over the head and call him an idiot. He just wanted to hear her insult him just once. He wasn't used to her being away. He'd just give her hell when she came back.

The rest of the passed uneventfully. Ichigo has to remind himself several times that Rukia was gone for the day. _Gone...she'll be back though. _He walked up quicker than usual hoping that Rukia would be waiting inside. When he got inside, he dropped his bag by the door and hastily took his shoes off.

"Hi Ichi-nii. How was school?" Yuzu asked from the kitchen.

"Fine." Ichigo lied while going up the stairs, taking two at a time.

He opened the door to his room only to find it empty. Ichigo sighed and rubbed his temples. _What the hell is wrong with me? _He walked back down the stairs and went into the kitchen. Yuzu studied him worriedly as Ichigo pulled a bag of chips.

"Is something wrong Ichi-nii?" She asked and Ichigo turned to her.

"Huh? No." He lied sitting down at the table.

"Oh. Well dinner will be ready in a while if you want to eat early." She said and Ichigo nodded.

"Okay. I'm gonna do homework first." He said getting up.

Ichigo picked up his bag and went back up to his room. He sat down at his desk and pulled out his English assignment and started on it. Ichigo silently wished that Rukia would burst into his room right now and bother him. Ichigo sighed and closed his book. He really didn't feel like doing any homework.

A while later, Yuzu called from the stairs, "Dinner!"

Ichigo groaned and went downstairs to have dinner without Rukia. Something he hasn't done in a long time.

After dinner, Isshin suggested that they all have family time. Ichigo reluctantly agreed and they played an hour and a half worth of Monopoly. Karin ended up winning. Ichigo grumbled about that for a while. It was only because he had no one to fight with that day. But fighting with Karin wasn't the same as fighting with Rukia.

It was two different things.

Just as Ichigo started going up the stairs, he heard the front door open. He froze for a second, but then walked down the stairs as calmly as he could.

"Hello Kurosaki-san. Sorry I'm late. Orihime-chan and I had more homework than we thought." It was her.

Isshin made a comment and then stepped aside so Rukia could come in. Ichigo walked up to her and tried to hold back a smile.

"Hey." He said. "How did it go?"

"Fine." She replied and started going up the stairs. Ichigo followed her. Rukia opened the door to Ichigo's room and flopped down on his bed looking exhausted. Ichigo tried to frown, but he couldn't. He could only grin.

"So strawberry, did you miss me?" She asked smirking. Ichigo scoffed and looked away.

"Not at all."

* * *

Sorry for the really long update. I thought I could update before school started and well...I couldn't.

OH. MY. GOSH. Did you all see the trailer for the new Bleach movie?! GAH! Sooo much IchiRuki goodness in that movie. I might die from the fluffy-ness!

Anyway, I hope you liked it and please review!


	18. Healing Heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Hiya people. I know it's been an amazingly long time. School is just...not very fun. It sucks because I try to update at least twice a month and now I can't. Now it's only once a month because whenever I try to write on the weekends, I always have to go and do homework or something.

This one-shot collection now has over 18,000 hits! I really can't thank you guys enough for all the support, you have no idea how much it all means to me.

By the way, this is not in any way shape or form IchiHime. Anyway, thanks for your patience and I hope you like this one.

Please review!

* * *

**Juy Hachi**

_Healing Heart_

* * *

_It's snowing and the ground is covered with the snow. I start building a snowman._

_I build one that's as high as my apartment and then, it melts..._

_Then, all of a sudden, the scene changes and I'm standing in a meadow._

_I have on a long blue dress and flows all the way down to my feet._

_And black high heels, that make me that make me want to dance._

_My hair is up in a bun and a few pieces of hair are flying out._

_Then I see him coming towards me. He's not wearing anything fancy._

_Just dark jeans and a plain blue shirt and black sneakers. He's smiling._

_The way he smiles when he looks at her._

_I can't help but smile back._

"_Orihime..." He whispers as he comes near me. "I love you."_

_My face is in shock, I can't believe he said it. _

_Those words that I've been dying to hear._

"_Ichigo..." Since when do I call him that?_

"_I love you too..." _

A loud knock at my door wakes me up from my dream. Dream...I frown at the word. If only that was real. If only Kurosaki-kun would say something like that to me. I shake my head and get up out of bed. That is a ridiculous thought. I scold myself for even thinking like that. I walk to the door rubbing myeyes, trying to get all the sleep out of them. I open the door and there I see him in his shinigami robes and they're covered in blood. But he's not alone, he's holding her. She's bleeding and unconscious.

"Ku-Kurosaki-kun!" I say surprised and he looks at me sadly.

"...Please..." He manages to get out. I look at Kuchki-san and nod. Kurosaki-kun comes and and lays her down gently on the floor. He inconspicuously brushes a couple of strands of hair from her face. I look away and sit on my knees and start to heal her.

"Sorry for waking you Inoue..." He says and I glance over at him.

"I wasn't sleeping." I lie to him cheekily and I let a fake smile grace my lips. "I was exercising!" Kurosaki-kun doesn't reply, instead he just sits there silently watching Kuchiki-san intently, like this is the last time he'll see her.

"Were you out fighting again?" I ask even though I know that I shouldn't be asking.

"Yeah...stupid Rukia tried to protect me again..." He says and I can see the flashback behind his eyes. He doesn't want to remember and I mentally slap myself for reminding him.

"...I guess that's only...because she cares...about you..." It hurt to get those words out. Kurosaki-kun glances at me surprised. I shake my head and smile again. "So, what did you do for your art project?"

"Uh...I haven't started it yet." He replies slightly confused.

"I'm sure she'll be fine Kurosaki-kun." I tell him.

"Thanks to you." He tells me and I beam with pride.

Maybe I should just ask him. We could go out for ice cream first and then maybe he would have such a good time that he would want to come with me to see a movie! Then he ask me to prom and we might kiss. We could go on dates every other day and...maybe...just maybe, my dream will come true.

"Kurosaki-kun...? Can I ask you something?" He turns to me.

"Yeah?"

"...Do you...want to...trymybeandip?" I finish.

"...What..?" He asks confused. I sigh and turn back to Kuchiki-san.

"My bean dip." I say faking a smile again. "I can bring it tomorrow." I can tell that he doesn't want to hurt my feelings.

"Sure." He replies. I shake my head. I'm such an idiot.

I'm done a little while later and Kuchiki-san is still unconscious, but she's breathing and her pulse is stronger. She has some more color added into her face too. Kurosaki-kun's face lights up as he scoops her up into his arms. I open the door for him and he turns back giving me a grin.

"Thank you Inoue." He says and I nod and smile back.

"It was nothing. I didn't even do anything."

"Yeah. You did, you saved her." He replies gratefully. Kurosaki-kun starts to walk away and I wait until he's out of sight before I close the door.

I can't stop the tears that are falling down my face, because I finally figured out that it's true. He loves her and that dream I had? That's all it will ever be, a dream. A ridiculous fantasy that will continue and mock me by saying, 'look what she has that you don't'.

The way he looked at her when she was hurt was that I wanted to be looked at. His eyes were filled with love and worry. He didn't want to loose her. The way he looked when she was healed. He looked like he about about to throw a party. He was relieved.

I don't have a chance anymore, actually, I don't think I ever did. Kuchiki-san was always number one, she's helped him more times than I can count. What have I done for him? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. She stopped the rain and I couldn't even shield him from it even for a second. Kuchiki-san means more to Kurosaki-kun then I will ever mean to him.

I crawl back into bed disappointed. The pride that I felt moments ago is now lost and I feel horrible. Why can't I show him how much I love him? I want to tell him, but I know that it's useless, he'll reject me and I already know why. He loves Kuchiki-san. He loves her a lot. I'm just a shadow in the background, someone that tries and tries but will never succeed.

Why should I tell him and hurt myself even more? What would be the point of that? I'm already pining over someone I can't have and I don't see a need to take that pining a step farther.

Tatsuki has tried to help me so many times. She knows how much I want him. She knows how much I love him. She also knows that Kurosaki-kun doesn't love me. Tatsuki has been trying to help me fall out of love with him. Just last week, she tried to set me up on a date with someone from our school. Tatsuki was there with someone too. I didn't have fun.

I kept on daydreaming about Kurosaki-kun.

Tatsuki knew that it didn't work out and she felt bad. She still feels bad. Now, she's stopped trying to push me out of it. She said that I'll get over it with time. She says that I'll find someone better. Someone who will appreciate me, but right now, all I want is Kurosaki-kun. Maybe just one date, just to show him I'm good enough.

I just wish I could show him that I can be what he wants and that I can be who he needs. I'm jealous of Kuchiki-san! She can have him without even trying while I have to try so hard to touch him. I crawl back into bed feeling defeated.

I was defeated by Kuchiki-san again and this time, she wasn't even conscious! I lost to someone unconscious. I lost to her, I...I always loose...I always loose to her. She'll have him and I'll just be running after Kurosaki-kun.

I don't want to feel this way anymore...

* * *

I don't think it's the best I can do, but I really wanted to update. I don't think I really captured Orihime either, but then again, this _is_ the first time I've ever written from her point of view and I don't really read Orihime fics either.

But hey, I tried.

I hope you liked it and please review!


	19. Mr & Mrs Clause

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Hey! Sorry it's been freakishly long since I last updated. I had school, finals, more school. Yesh, school's hard.

The other reason is that I wanted to update closer to the holidays. Annnddd...this is going to be the second to last one-shot for this collection...Sorry, and thank you for all the support! :)

Anyway, I hope you like it and please review!

* * *

**Jyu Kyu**

_Mr. & Mrs. Clause_

* * *

"So, what do you think Santa is going to get me?" Rukia asked while sitting on the floor flipping through a Christmas magazine. She was looking at all the best toys and electronics of the year.

Christmas was tomorrow. We put the tree up about two weeks ago and now Yuzu was downstairs finishing up her famous Christmas cookies. I could smell the fresh scent of gingerbread in my room. She usually made them for 'Santa', which every year is me. I had already bought everyone a present and after explaining Christmas to Rukia, she didn't hesitate to tell me what she wanted.

"Probably coal." I replied seriously while I set down my book onto my bed. Rukia stopped flipping through the magazine and looked up at me in confusion.

"Coal?" She echoed and I nodded. "Why would I get coal?"

"Didn't Inoue tell you that bad kids get coal?" I asked with a smirk and Rukia narrowed her eyes threatening and fumed silently.

"Watch it carrot top." Rukia muttered turning back to her reading. I picked up my fallen copy of Hamlet and started reading again. "I hope Yuzu likes the dress I picked out for her."

"She'll like it." I promised as all the lights in the hallway went off. I saw Yuzu and Karin walking up the stairs.

"Goodnight Ichi-nii. Are you coming to bed soon Rukia-chan?" Yuzu asked.

"Yes. In a minute." Rukia replied with a fake and cheery smile.

"Night Ichi-nii." Karin said as she brushed past Yuzu and towards her room. Yuzu smiled at us before she left too. I had a half an hour before I had to go downstairs and put all the presents under the tree. Dad came up the stairs too and poked his head into my room.

He was wearing 'festive' footsy pajamas with mistletoes and Christmas tress on them. I had to roll my eyes. "Why is your door open Ichigo? If you and Rukia-chan want-"

"Get the hell out of here!" I yelled getting up and slamming the door in his face.

"You hurt daddy!" He wailed from the other side. I waited a minute before I heard him go off to sleep too.

"Damn, he's such a pain in ass." I muttered as I walked back to the bed.

"Tsk tsk Ichigo. Such language!" Rukia said faking shock. "That's why _you'll_ be the one getting the coal from Santa."

I rolled my eyes. "Get out of my room midget."

"Make me." She teased while closing the magazine. "Actually, I am feeling a little tired. I'll see you in the morning." Rukia got up and left with a swift slam of the door.

A half an hour later, I got up from my bed closing Hamlet. I opened and closed the door softly as I made my way to the closet. I grabbed an arm full of presents and walked downstairs in the dark. Luckily, when I got downstairs, the lights from the tree were still on giving me some light. I arranged the presents underneath the tree and sauntered quietly back upstairs.

I took another arm load of presents and turned only to bump into someone. I held my breath and prayed that it wasn't Yuzu or Karin.

"Santa!" Rukia squealed. "Oh, excuse me. I mean, Mr. Clause. I didn't mean to bump into you. You were described to me as much...how should I put this...bigger? But then again, I can't really see you clearly..."

"The hell?"

"Mr. Clause, if you don't mind me saying, you sound a lot like this guy Ichi-"

"It _is _me you idiot." I cut her off annoyed as I walked back downstairs in the dark. I could hear Rukia following behind me.

"What the hell are you doing with the presents from Santa?" She asked me as I placed the next arm load of presents under the tree.

"There is no Santa Rukia. Sorry to burst your bubble." I said walking back upstairs. I took another truck load of presents from the closet.

"What? Inoue lied to me?" She asked incredulously. I shoved some of the presents into her arms while I took more.

"If you're gonna follow me around, at least help. And she didn't lie to ya. That's what all the little kids believe in."

"Little?" She said angrily as I received a quick kick to my shin. I winced, but kept walking.

I heard Rukia sigh as she put the presents under the tree. I made my way to the kitchen and I flipped the lights on and saw a glass of milk and a plate filled with cookies with a note for Santa from Yuzu and Karin.

"So, if there is no Santa...you put the presents under the tree?" Rukia asks and I nodded while I sat down on the chair skimming over the letter.

"When I was little, my dad did it...and my mom."

"Oh." She said as she sat next to me. I popped a cookie in my mouth and shoved the glass of milk over to Rukia. "I suppose you eat the cookies too." Rukia commented and I gave her another nod. "I don't like milk."

"Ya should drink it. Makes you taller." I replied while putting another cookie in my mouth.

"You drank a lot of milk when you were younger didn't you Mr. Clause." She said mockingly. Rukia reached over and took a cookie.

"Is this one of those traditions?" Rukia asked and I sigh.

"What the hell is up with all the questions?"

"I'm just trying to get a better sense of this holiday so I do it right next year." As soon as she said those last words, I felt a flutter in my chest and warmth in my body. Next year. So she was planning to stay. The thought of that made me happy.

"Yeah. It's a tradition I guess." I muttered.

After Rukia took the last cookie, I took a piece of paper from the living room and wrote Yuzu and Karin a note back and at the bottom of the paper, I signed my name as Santa. I placed on the table and started to walk back upstairs. I noticed that Rukia wasn't following me.

"Come on midget."

Rukia didn't respond, instead she was hovering over my note. "Ichigo?" She paused for a second. "Do you think...maybe...that this could be...our tradition now?"

I grinned. "Sure Rukia."

"In that case..." Rukia trailed off while finding the pen that I put down next to the note.

She took it and scribbled something down onto the note. I raised an eyebrow and walked behind her. I looked over Rukia's shoulder to see what she wrote. She turned back to me and smiled one of those rare smiles.

At the bottom of the note written in both mine and Rukia's handwriting said, 'From Santa Clause and Mrs. Clause.'

* * *

I hope you guys liked it and sorry for any OOC-ness.

Happy Holidays. I hope you have a great one ^_^

Please review.


	20. My Heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the song 'My life would suck without you'. Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

Hey there! Long time no see. With school (Can you believe I have a flippin' C in math? D:), a birthday celebration, and family/friends, I had minimal time to work on this. Anywho, I finally sat myself down to finish this ignoring my messy room, my messy computer room, my Kyle XY season DVD (I LUFF Matt Dallas, he's super amazing!), and the oh so amazing books I have yet to read.

I heard this song like...two days ago...? Anyway, I was just like, 'OMG, soooo IchiRuki!'. I might even make an AMV with song, who knows?

Hope ya love it! :)

Please review at the end!

* * *

**Ni Jyu**

_My Heart_

* * *

_Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Anyway, I found out I'm nothing without you  
'Cuz we belong together now  
Forever united here somehow  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life would suck without you  
Being with you is so dysfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you, but I can't let go _

_--_My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson

The snow was beautiful and it left all of Karakura Town in a blanket of white. As I sat near Ichigo's window watching the tiny snowflakes make their way to the Earth, I sighed. Sometimes, the wind picked some up and fluttered them through the sky. I read that each snowflake is unique. As I watched the snow fall, I marveled at how amazing that all those snowflakes were different. Like I said, the snow was beautiful.

It had been a constant stream of frozen rain for two long days now and the snow was now ankle deep. Winter break had just started too. I shivered and pulled the warm wool Chappy blanket around me. I wasn't cold because the house was cold, I was cold because I was wearing a dress.

Why?

Well the answer is simple, I had no winter clothes. And why would I not have any winter clothes? Because my last shopping trip with Ichigo was in the fall and as the snow started coming in, I panicked and realized I had nothing to wear. The road to the mall has been blocked off since yesterday and so I was stuck until the road was open again. It had been one day since my panic and I had been absolutely cold.

Last night, I had to go into Ichigo's room and steal his sweatshirt and his sweatpants (of course I had to roll them up a lot at the waist because Ichigo is fat and his clothes are huge...huge but warm as hell) and then I had to sneak back in there and put them back before he found out because that stupid strawberry would've had a fit if he found out.

"Rukia, I'm goin' out." Ichigo said poking his head through the door and I nodded and stood up.

"I'm coming with you." I said walking to the door, but Ichigo stopped me.

"You're not going anywhere. It snowing outside and you're wearing a freakin' dress." He replied and I frowned and crossed my hands over my chest letting the blanket fall around me.

"What if a Hollow shows up?" I ask and Ichigo rolls his eyes and pulls his badge and _my _phone out of his pocket, I flushed.

"Gi-give that back you carrot top!" I yelled as I tried to get my phone back. Ichigo smirked and shook his head.

"No can do shorty. I'll be back in while." Ichigo turned on his heel and walked out. I ran after him.

"Come back here! Ichigo!" I called his name as I chased him down the stairs, but by the time I got to the door, Ichigo was already going away.

I frowned deeper as I stared out of the open door. "Rukia-chan!" I turned at the sound of Yuzu's voice. "Will you close the door? Ichi-nii is so forgetful sometimes." Yuzu turned and finished dusting the table. I looked back out of the door and saw the snow falling.

I slipped on some black flats and walked outside closing the door behind me. I walked a little way before finding a bench. I sat down and ignored the cold I was feeling as I watched the snow fall faster than it had been since yesterday.

I watched couples and kids walking along the opposite sidewalk all of them gawking at me like I had another head growing out of me. An old couple who looked at me, gave me a warm smile that surprisingly made me feel warmer and my fingers and legs a little less numb.

It's such a gift how two people can spend their whole lives together, never getting annoyed or bored with each other. I had never seen anything like it in Soul Society, but here it was everywhere and each time I saw another old couple, I couldn't help but let a small smile grace my lips.

Another little girl about three came running up to me and she smiled at me and put a pink gloved hand onto my cheek. She frowned and at how cold it probably was and then her mom came and picked her up.

"I'm sorry." She said and I shook my head.

"Don't worry about it. She's very pretty." I said looking at the child. The woman smiled at me.

"Thank you." She replied and gave me a werid look as she looked at what I was wearing. She turned and walked away while fixing the child's hat.

I don't know how long I sat there just watching the snow falling and the people passing me by but after a while, I felt something heavy falling onto my shoulders and I saw a warm wool jacket. I quickly slipped it on and when I did, a pair of purple Chappy fell onto my lap and I put them on also.

"It's freakin' cold out here. What're you doin'?" Ichigo asked standing behind me looking up at the sky.

"Watching the snow fall." I replied.

"You had nothin' warm to wear. Are ya stupid? Why the hell would you come out here when it's this freakin' cold?" His voice was a little gruffer, angrier.

I shrugged and then stood up. "Thank you." I said as I noticed the four other shopping bags clutched in his hands. Ichigo he glanced at me quickly before looking away and I saw a light tinge of red on his cheeks.

Was it from the cold or something else? I didn't know.

"You needed them." He said simply and then he thrust two bags into my hand. "At least help me carry them." He muttered and I nodded and as we walked I felt his arm going around me pushing me against his side.

I could feel the heat emitting off of him and unconscionably, I moved in closer. And as I looked at him, and eyed the bags and felt the warmth of the white wool jacket I felt something flutter in me. He had gone out in a freezing cold just to make sure I had something to wear. He...fought all of Soul Society to save me. He did so much for me. And that's when I knew that Ichigo would always be in my heart.

* * *

Sorry it's so flippin' short XD, but I kinda wanted to go more drabble-y than one-shot-y...if that makes any sense at all...

I can't believe that this story is over. I seriously cannot thank all of you enough for your constant support and love throughout this one-shot collection. Thank you so so much. You have absolutely _no _clue how much it means to me. -Throws everyone plushie of their choice-

I wish I could hug you all or something! Thank you so so so much and I reeeaaalllyyy hope you all liked all of my one-shots.

Thanks so much once again and please review! ^_^


End file.
